


Unheavenly Creatures

by WildChildRed41



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildRed41/pseuds/WildChildRed41
Summary: A story about my among us oc and his experiences dealing with something he hasn't dealt with in his whole time being an imposter... emotions.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It’s been a while since Mimik had a chance to go aboard another vessel. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had been aboard one. For him sneaking aboard isn’t hard, once he finds a ship that’s landed on his strange little planet, he waits for one to stray from the others and he consumes them. It’s not hard at all. His form stands at 6 feet and he easily towers over the humans that come to explore and learn. He can unhinge his jaw for quick meals but sometimes he loves to take it slow, watching his victims pled for their lives or sometimes he loves to give them a false hope that they’ll make it out of there alive. He loves the hunt and sometimes just for the hell of it he lets them run. Mimik is known as a tracker, he is the strongest and fastest of his species. So the hunt is nothing more than a sick, twisted game of cat and mouse. When he catches them it’s game over, he tears into their flesh like it’s nothing, this helps him take their form. After consuming his prey he transforms into them, takes over their life and learning everything about them to keep a low profile for when he goes aboard the ship. And now he stares at the cowering man before him, he pleads to be let go, that he won’t tell the others about him, that he has a family to get to back home and they will surely miss him if he doesn’t come back. 

For a moment Mimik stops, ponders and with a toothy grin he leans down to get one last look at the man before tearing out his throat. It doesn’t take long to transform although it isn’t his favorite thing to do, transforming has it’s benefits but it can also do a lot of harm to his own body. But once it’s done he’s ready to go, he takes the helmet he carefully put aside to not get blood on it, can’t have the others become suspicious of him. It would jeopardize his whole mission. And it isn’t like him to be sloppy with his job, his kills maybe, but not his job. He quickly learns about the man he killed, his name is Sam, he’s a hazmat janitor who basically keeps to himself, not even his own peers acknowledge his being how pathetic, this should be easy enough. Mimik fixes his suit and realizes one other thing… the fucker lied to him. Sam didn’t have any family left, his mom had died just a year before he was supposed to leave and his father doesn’t even write to him anymore. Sam didn’t have any siblings, so this worked out perfectly. Even if Sam did have family it wasn’t like Mimik would’ve let him go, he doesn’t care about the feelings of those he slaughters, to him they are just food and nothing more. 

He arrives back at the ship and just as he thought no one even said anything to him. How easy this will be. Once aboard he waited with the others while they got cleansed of the foreign air, next they would be scanned to see if they brought aboard anything that could possibly harm them. Something Mimik was used to, built to bypass the scans. And bypass he does. He met the medic of the ship, Lucas, and his partner Stu. Lucas is wearing the color black, and Stu a dark green. Mimik was used to the color coding these ships had, it made it easier for them to keep track of everyone. Lucas was an older man, grey hair, and a fresh shaven face. The man couldn’t have been over the age of 30 but with his grey hair and old timey talk it made him seem older than what he was. As for Stu he was the opposite of Lucas. Messy brown hair that hung over his head like a mop, and clumsy. For him being the Doc’s partner, he surely didn’t look the part. But Mimik knew under that mop of hair Stu was very smart and easily able to identify any problem in the body, he was also very well acquainted with medicines and remedies.  
Now being in the main part of the ship he made his rounds to familiarize himself with the layout, you cant perform a kill without knowing your hunting grounds. He passed by the crewmates’ dorms, woman to the right and men to the left. Seeing the names on the wall he counted 7 men and 4 women. 8 including himself. But he wasn’t, seeing as Sam’s name wasn’t even listed on the men’s dorms list anyways. 

Continuing on he came across the cafeteria where he met the twins, Sally and Milly, Sally was a tall dark-skinned woman rocking a killer fem-hawk, she was very hands on and loves to rock out to whatever she was blasting on the café’s speakers. Milly was the exact same only shorter and rocking some killer dreads. Her taste in music though was very different than her rock and roll sister, Milly loved techno, anything to drown out the chatter from her crewmates. Their suit colors were Orange and Cyan. Up next was the electrical room where Milo was, he was a tall man in a Red suit. He was in his late 40’s and seemed to know exactly what he’s doing. He had red hair and talked with a heavy accent. Mimik saw him as an old sailor and he wouldn’t be wrong the man could drink, it was apparent by the smell of alcohol on his breath and the little trashcan filled with bottles. He passed by the storage room and right next to it was a small single room where the name SAM was crudely written along with a few insults, Mimik was happy to have killed Sam, he felt as if he would enact revenge against these bullies of Sam’s and he would, only on his own terms of course. Before going into his room he still had a few more rooms to check out. 

Up next was navigation, where Pink and Purple were sitting and scouting out a new place to travel to. Pink was an older woman named Luna, she knew her way around a ship and knows the best routes to take to get herself and crewmates there safely. Purple was a black man named Ray who was apparently Luna’s husband. He drove the ship while following his wife’s orders. He cracked a lot of jokes and told a lot of stories of his youth. Mimik hated listening to stories of his prey. It seemed like they were trying to appease something in him to feel bad for them. It was sickening how they tried to pull at his emotions. Too bad he didn’t have any that mattered. In a lab he met White, Johnson a young man who looked like he never slept and Mimik would be right to think that. Johnson was constantly working to learn all about the places they’ve explored and judging by his attitude towards Mimik it was best to leave him alone… for now. The last two places were the green house and an office that was off limits. But looking in through the side window to the meeting like room he saw two people Brown and Blue. He had met Brown back in the med bay, his name is James and he was the co-captain to the S.S Christine. Blue, he was assuming, was the captain. Judging by the decorative medals that were hanging from his suit’s chest. He continued walking and he was at the last place he needed to scope out. The green house. Inside it was something he had never seen before, a large tree stood proudly in the middle while vines hung from the top of the glass and flowers lined shelves and tables, one table was set aside and was covered with scattered papers and a computer. He never took off his mask but something was compelling him to, but before he could he heard a crash and ran over to look at the cause. Sitting in a pile of boxes was a young woman with seafoam green hair pulled into buns, her brown eyes looked up at him and she adjusted her large round glasses. She stood up and dusted herself up, clearly embarrassed by her clumsiness. Her suit was yellow and decorated with a few buttons and stickers. She was short, barely reaching his chest, she looked over him and smiled. “You must be Sam, hi I’m Soe it’s nice to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mimik reached for her hand but retracted it quickly, he wasn’t one for interactions, “I don’t think I called you up here. In fact I don’t think I have a reason for you to be here.” Soe said picking up some of the boxes, “I was walking by and heard the noise. Decided I should check it out.” Mimik spat back, Soe seemed to be taken back by that, “S-sorry I didn’t mean for that to sound so mean I just didn’t want you to get into trouble for not doing tasks.” Soe was flustered but she continued to move boxes around, never once making eye contact with Mimik. “My tasks are done for the day, I’m free to roam around, orders from the captain.” Soe looked over at him, “Wow orders from the captain huh?” she seemed to make it a joke and Mimik didn’t like the sound of her voice. “I mean if you have no other tasks would you like to give me a hand with watering some of the plants I have?” Before he could answer she was already pushing a water pail into his arms, “I just need those ones over there done ok?” she smiled sweetly at him and for a moment he felt the same awkwardness Soe had but he quickly shook it off and went and began to water the flowers he was told to. 

He could hear Soe humming from across the room, it was soothing and sweet. When he was finished he walked over to her and returned the pail. “Oh you’re done already?” she seemed surprised by this. “Am I not supposed to be?” Mimik questioned. 

“Well I suppose you could’ve done it quickly there weren’t really that many flowers left.” 

“Do you want me to go now?” Mimik asked.

“If you want to. But to be honest I’m enjoying the company. Not many of the crewmates have come to see me. I barely even know their names, I only know yours because its on the phone as janitor.” She pointed towards the phone mounted to the wall, Mimik walks over to where she’s pointing and takes a look. She was right, with a small list of numbers to call #9 is his. Sam was known as the ship’s hazmat janitor, cleaning up messes that could be deadly to everyone on board but to be known as a lowly janitor was an insult even to Mimik. 

“You have a tear in your suit.” He heard Soe say, “Oh that… must’ve got it from when we were exploring that planet.” He felt her touch the spot where the suit was ripped, he shuddered against her touch, it was light and soft. As if she cared about him. Like really cared about him. But she didn’t care about him she cared about Sam. “I can repair it if you want. I’m really good at mending things.” Mimik nodded and she pulled him over to a chair and sat him down. She walked over towards a toolbox and pulled out a small box. She sat down on the table behind him and began working on his suit. “Do you care what thread I use?” she asked. 

“No.”

“How about yellow?”

“I said I didn’t care.” 

“Okay grumpy.” Soe teased. She began humming again. 

It was only for a moment before she began talking to him again. “So tell me about yourself, Sam.”

“What’s there to say.” 

“Well how is your home life?” 

“My mother is dead and my father doesn’t talk to me.” Mimik said it so deadpan that Soe didn’t know if he was joking or being serious. 

“O-oh I’m sorry. Um… what about your hobbies?” 

“I like to read.” He lied, sort of, he did enjoy reading and he had a small collection of books he took from his missions. 

“So do I! What kind of genres do you enjoy?” She seemed a bit excited, and Mimik felt himself smile under that mask. 

“I like the horror genre. Sometimes thrillers. I don’t take kindly to romance and sad stories that are supposed to tug at your heart. It’s so bland and boring. Nothing dramatic happens and if so it’s easily able to be detected.” 

“I… I like romance.” Soe said shyly and Mimik chuckled. “What?” 

“You look like you would enjoy those type of books. Don’t you get tired of the same story? The only difference is the characters but the plot is still the same. Boy meets girl, boy falls for girl, girl doesn’t like boy, boy does something heroic or something to gain girl’s attention and suddenly they love each other. It’s so overdone, I’d rather see them suffer. Suffering brings you close to the people around you.” Mimik felt smart, hoping to gain Soe’s approval but she only huffed and came back at him. 

“I disagree. Those sappy love stories give me hope. It’s nice to see people happy and in love. Their stories and hardships they go through makes it all worth it. Here hold on,” she gets off the table and rushes over to a box labeled “home life” after a few moments Soe returns with a book. “Read this.” She places it in Mimik’s hands and he looks at the novel. Eleanor and Park. ‘Seems like something a teenager would read.’ He thought, “It’s about this boy and girl who are different yet the same. They form an unlikely friendship and well… it’s good ok! So just read it!.” Soe seemed so passionate about the book, Mimik couldn’t help but find it funny. He would humor her and read the book. “If I read this will you read something of mine?” He knew Sam had a copy of a horror novel stashed in his bunker at least that’s what Sam’s memories show. It was actually his mother’s, maybe if he throws that into the mix he could make Soe feel bad about forcing this teen romance novel on him. 

“I’m not really into horror though…” She said sheepishly.

“It’s my mom’s favorite book, it’s all I have left of her and it would be great if you experienced it as well.” He had said that so smoothly he actually almost believed that it was his mother’s. 

“T-then I guess you have a deal.” Soe said finishing up the patch, “There, you’re done!” she packed up her sewing kit and Mimik stood. “Thank you.” Soe nodded, “You wanna sit with me during dinner?” Mimik was taken back, would he be able to eat human food? What if someone became suspicious of him for not eating? What if something went wrong? Maybe he should take a rain check, “I don’t know. I don’t really want to surround myself with bad company.” Soe tilted her head and gave him a puzzled look. 

“I know the others don’t see me as a crewmate, more like a dog, someone to clean up the messes caused by others. I don’t want to be around them.”

“Well you wont be. You’ll be around me.” She hooks her arm around his and begins to march towards the door. “I’m not too sure Soe.” Mimik slowed down the happy march to a halt and Soe looks at him. “Come on I don’t really have friends here and it would be so much fun to get to know one another better. Please?” puppy dog eyes? Really? Mimik rolls his eyes though Soe can’t see him do it. “Fine. But the moment they start on me I’m gone… deal?” Soe jumps happily in place and nods, “Deal!” 

They head towards the cafeteria, there were some crewmates already there but they didn’t pay much attention to the two. Soe skipped over to grab a tray, she tried to offer Mimik one but he declined. “We can share some stuff I wont eat it all anyways.” Soe said grabbing two snack cakes before moving on towards the main courses which was grilled cheese and tomato soup. Soe grabbed her meal and two milks and headed over to the cash register, Milly was running it and once she saw Mimik a smile crept across her face. “Well, well, well looks who finally graced us with his presence.” Soe noticed and cleared her throat, “How much do I owe you Milly?” Milly never took her eyes off of Mimik as she pressed a few buttons on the machine, “10$.” She said, Soe looked a little taken back, “T-ten dollars? I only have an extra milk and cake!”

“Well you’re paying for the freakshow too and that’s extra.” She smirked. Mimik could see in Sam’s memories the torment Milly put him through. Constantly teasing him about not having a girlfriend or calling him names. Making messes for him and once Sam had finished cleaning up Milly would dump something else on the floor or on him. Heat was rising but Mimik knew he had to keep his cool, the price of tapping into his prey’s memories was feeling their emotions too. “What if I put away the milk?” Soe asked. 

“9.99” 

“Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.” Milly smacked her gum, “Now can you pay I have others to feed.” 

Soe took out her wallet which was a small coin purse in the shape of a green frog, she looked through it but Mimik could see she didn’t have enough, “Don’t worry about it. I’m not hungry.” Mimik took the milk and snack cake and put them back, Milly huffed and pressed a few buttons, “3$.” Soe looked at Milly, “You were going to charge me seven extra bucks just for a milk and cake?” 

“When you’re paying for a freak yea I guess I was.” Milly meanly said while giving her a glare. 

“That’s so unfair. You don’t even know him…” Soe mumbled as she slammed down three dollars and took her tray. She joined Mimik over at a table in the back and gave him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry.” She said to him. 

“It’s ok. I probably should’ve sat down, she probably wouldn’t have charged you so much.” He said. He looked over at Soe, she took her grilled cheese and spilt it in half and offered him the other half, “Here.” 

“I can’t take that. It’s your dinner.” 

“I have enough. Please.” She smiled sweetly at him. He took it and took off his helmet. Soe gasped, “What?” he asked, “Nothing I just didn’t really expect you to be so young.” She seemed taken back by this. Mimik knew Sam was 29, he had messy red hair and his face was covered in freckles, he had blue eyes and a scar across his lips. An accident Sam got as a child. He lifted the sandwich to his mouth and took a bite, his stomach didn’t reject it… yet. But he continued to eat nonetheless. Soe offered some of her soup too, but he declined, tomato didn’t seem appealing to him. She took her cake and took a bite, she handed the rest to Mimik. “Thanks.” He wasn’t sure if he meant it or not but Soe smiled anyways. “No problem friend.” She bumped him with her shoulder and he half smiled returning the shoulder bump. 

After dinner and the many chats about their lives Soe and Mimik returned to their bunks. For once he was sad to be alone. But he couldn’t understand why really. He was used to being alone, just because someone paid attention to him, asked about him and showed they cared. He wasn’t sure if it was Sam’s remaining emotions getting to him or if he was legitimately feeling something other than hunger, anger, and thrill. But holding the book in his hands he couldn’t help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew once inside his bunker he was safe to take off the suit, he had locked his door and removed his suit. The transformation had fully taken form, but the slit across his stomach seemed to grin at him as he stared at himself in the mirror. A smile across his face. Perhaps he would visit Milly, he had overheard while returning Soe’s tray that she had clean up duty against her will. Apparently her sister had called off to get a good night’s rest for the breakfast feast tomorrow. He had went over to the small dresser and dug through it and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, something easy to move around in, and decided to remain shirtless. He waited till midnight to sneak back to the cafeteria, most parts of the ship were darkened, not completely black but dark enough that you wouldn’t see anyone coming. He entered the cafeteria and saw no one here. He was about to go back thinking she had turned in for the night herself until he heard her drumming on a pan in the kitchen, creeping towards the only lit area in the whole place Mimik saw her with her back towards him, washing the trays, pots and pans from todays dinner. He moved silently into the room, the only noise that was made was the swinging kitchen door and Milly didn’t even hear it. He looked around for something to strike her with, a pan laid carelessly on the stove but he thought that to be too trivial, instead he saw a large clever, simple and yet effective. 

Milly had pulled the plug from the drain and watched the water spiral down the drain. She removed her headphones and tucked them into her apron, she turned around and came face to face with Mimik. “What the fuck Sam?!” Milly pushed him back a little but he didn’t really budge all that much. “The hell are you doing here?” She questioned, but she took notice to the knife in his hands, “Oh you trying to scare me? Is this payback for all the times I’ve been mean to you?” she made a crying motion with her hands mocking him. Mimik only kept his creepy grin while never taking his eyes off of Milly. “W-why aren’t you talking?” she poked his chest with a painted black finger nail, “You really are nothing but a freakshow.” She muttered and pushed past him. Mimik grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back making her hit herself against the sink, she winced in pain but that was quickly replaced with anger. “Let go of me freak!” she struggled against his grasp but he never let up even when she scratched his hand up. 

Mimik easily drug her towards the freezer and threw her inside following after. Once the door was shut Milly was locked in darkness, she began to panic trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness around her but to no avail. Mimik circled her, she reminded him of a scared rabbit, her heart racing and the frantic moving of her eyes darting to anything that seemed suspicious to her. Mimik began to feel the rush of the hunt within him, but he knew he couldn’t have the chase he wanted like he had with Sam. A quick kill would appease him and so he began to get to work. 

“You’re so scared. For someone who is so mean to those who aren’t at your level you certainly know how to make words hurt… don’t you?” he whispered into her ear causing her to whimper and cover the ear he whispered into. “W-what do you want from me?” she asked. “I want you to suffer, like you made Sam suffer…” Mimik was facing her, no longer looking like Sam, instead his eyes glowed red and he had a few more than Sam’s usual two. “But what did I do?” God she had the nerve to ask that? Knowing damn well what she had done to Sam, the humiliation, the bullying, the abuse? Was she really going to ask what she had done like she was the victim here? Oh he was certainly going to enjoy making her pay. The rage began to bubble and he felt himself almost lose full control. But he reminded himself that he needed to make his kills clean. Regardless if he was going to eat the body or not he couldn’t have the crew on his trail. But knowing where they were he couldn’t really leave the body behind. Thankful to have a light dinner he knew he could definitely make this a clean one. 

“You know exactly what you did.” His voice cold and changed now. Milly could feel it and she shuddered not only from the cold but the deepness in his voice that made her blood run cold. Milly tried not to think of the things she did to Sam, she was only following along with her sister and crewmates. It was only supposed to be harmless fun. Sam had never seen bothered by it but maybe he kept that to himself… Mimik took the knife and held her hand in place. “For each bad thing you’ve done you’ll pay with your fingers. Sound fair?” Before she could argue or pull her hand back the knife came down on her pinky and she screamed. Mimik pushed a clawed hand over her mouth and with the other shushed her while turning back to his eerie grin. “If you scream again I’ll make it so much worse for you got it?” Milly nodded and Mimik removed his hand. Immediately she started calling for help pushing past him and starting to bang on the large freezer door. Mimik sighed and stood up, out from his back came sharp tentacle like tendrils, “I told you to SHUT THE FUCK UP!” one of the tendrils shot through Milly’s back and through her stomach. Milly looked down at the bloody tentacle and began to whimper in pain. 

He retracts the tentacle for a moment before slamming it back into her, she pleads with him to stop, begging for her life which only makes Mimik cackle. "Pleading for your life? How sad and pathetic. You honestly think I'm going to spare your life? You think i fucking care about your sad life?" Mimik growls and Milly sobs harder. "Please i have a husband back home. We want... we want to start a family..." she sniffles a bit. "You want to start a family?" He asks, and she nods. "How precious you want to bring life into this world... you would make," He comes closer, "A terrible fucking mother." Mimik slams her face into the door breaking her nose and she whimpers out clutching her face, forgetting the pain in her stomach. "You think I'm going to take pity on you because you want to be a mother?" he asks as she breaks into a full on cry. "You didn't take pity on Sam, you continuously made his life hell, and yet you ask for me to take pity on you...." he laughs, "You certainly are pathetic. So much more than that weakling Sam. God your pleading is right up there with his. Perhaps if you beg more I might change my mind..." 

Milly begins to sob, crying to be forgiven, she apologizes and says she feels bad for Sam. How she never wanted it to go that far and how she just wanted to feel like she belonged too. How Sally was always good with the guys and had so many friends, she just wanted that as well, to feel as if she belonged. Mimik yawns but Milly doesn't even notice. She continues to cry, going on and on about meeting the right one, how he loves her and makes her feel so special and how he's waiting for her to return and they're going to start a family. He wants a boy and she wants a girl. Milly sniffles but continues to drone on not even feeling the shift in the cramped freezer. 

Mimik had casually walked over to her, he gingerly moved his claws up her shoulders, around her neck and then finally wrapping them around her face wiping her tears away. “Oh come now no more tears please.” she sucks in and tries to pled once more with him. He chuckles before snapping her neck and watched as her lifeless body fell to the ground. Removing the bloody tendril from Milly’s stomach he retreated back up towards his face. Dragging a finger over it he licked the blood as if having a taste test, “It tastes vile. But lucky for you I can stomach anything.” He began to transform into his real form, a large dog monster with more tendrils spilling from his back and a few more mouths lining his body. Unhinging his jaw his tendrils help lift Milly up into his mouth. Once her upper half is inside his mouth he bites down splitting her in half like a kit-kat bar. He finishes the bottom half and proceeds to clean up the freezer making sure the few blood spots are covered but the fresh meat freezing for tomorrows dinner. Its an easy cover up and even if they test for Milly’s blood they would only get whatever blood fell from the chunks of fresh meat. 

Transforming back only took a few minutes and Mimik was feeling a bit tired now, transforming takes a lot out of him, he makes his way back to his bunker, but not before shutting down the lights to avoid suspicion. He gets to his bunker and hurries inside, seeing the mattress on the floor he grabs a couple of the extra blankets tucked into the shelves he makes a makeshift nest and curls up into it. Getting comfortable he allows the sweet comfort of sleep to blanket his body and take him. Shutting his eyes he never realized how tired he really was, and within a matter of minutes he was passed out. Contempt with his late-night meal.


	4. Chapter 4

The night went as quickly as it came, to be honest he wasn’t sure if it was morning or not, out in space you don’t really have a sense of time. But judging by the sound of chatter coming from the hall he assumed it was morning. He got up out of his blanket nest and went to see what the commotion was all about. Looking at the calendar that was tacked up on the bulletin board Mimik noticed that today was a ‘rest’ day, assuming he was right it meant that today they had the day off to relax before having to go back to the mundane tasks of everyday life on the S.S. Christine. Relax days meant he didn’t have to be stuck inside that suit, granted he didn’t even want to be stuck in human clothing either but not wanting to risk getting caught as an imposter he decided to dig through Sam’s belongings to see if he could put together something comfortable. 

Through all the formal jeans, khakis, and standard janitor uniforms he settled on some dark grey sweatpants. Stu had mentioned previously that shoes or socks could be worn around the ship but if anyone entered a place of business they must dress the part. Well good thing he wasn’t attending any meetings today. He settled on some type of hospital socks; the kind that are meant to keep your feet warm but not too warm. Plus, they had the little grips on the bottom so that was a plus. He knew from the kill that his body would need to ‘breathe’ in order to get back into perfect imposter condition so a standard t-shirt was out of the question, the mouth across his stomach could suck in the shirt and that would be awkward, or the tendrils on his back would move around and cause a fuss. Mimik was beginning to think that this was going to be the hardest mission he’s been on. But a small ray of hope came in the form of an oversized black hoodie that lingered in the back of the small closet. Pulling it out he held it up and smiled, yes this was perfect for him! He could even wear a tank top underneath to insure nothing bad would happen. When he put it all together he took a look at himself in the full-length mirror attached to the closet door, staring at the body he copied he couldn’t help but think about actually being human. He could stay like this forever. 

Going from ship to ship and making friends and being…. STOP! He clutched his head and shook the feelings from it, was he actually thinking of being human? He pictured himself surrounded by others laughing and talking about silly things that happened in their lives. As if they all were old friends. He scoffed at the thought, he was an alien species, made to learn and kill those that endangered his kin. But still looking back at his reflection he had a thought that didn’t occur to him before… However, before he could process the emotion or think longer on the matter, a scream tore through the chatter. It wasn’t as if someone had yelled it was more of an argument scream, and when he opened the door he saw the cause of said scream. There in the hallway was Sally, she was frantic, the others around her looked worried and tried to calm her down but it fell on deaf ears as she wanted nothing to do with them. 

“Where is my sister?” she huffed.

Everyone exchanged glances but no one said anything. 

“I’m sure someone has seen her… she couldn’t have just vanished! We’re in the middle of fucking space!” Sally spat at the crowd gathered around her. Milo came up to her and tried to console her but that only made things worse. “You’re telling me none of you have seen her?!” 

“I haven’t since dinner.” Lucas said  
.  
“Same goes for me.” Luna said stirring her coffee. 

“Maybe she’s taking a shower… or sleeping in… or-.” Stu was cut off when Sally pushed him into the wall. 

“You think I would be causing such a scene if she was just in the shower or sleeping?” her voice was harsh, and it made Mimik shudder just a bit. “Where the fuck is she?” Stu hadn’t said a word and seemed to be quivering a bit under the intimidation of Sally’s presence. 

“Perhaps we should call a meeting?” Luna had suggested.

“We only call meetings when in dire situations…” Milo said. Sally dropped Stu and went over to Milo, “You don’t think my missing sister is a dire situation?” Milo swallowed hard, maybe that was a bit insensitive to say out loud. “No, I’m just saying you know how the captain gets when we make unnecessary calls like this. The last time something happened similar to this we lost our relax day all because Stu misplaced a file and tried to say someone stole it.” Milo disputed. Sally seemed to remember the incident and calmed down just enough for her thoughts to make sense. 

“I say we take a look around. Maybe she’s taking her relaxing day to the next level and just wants some peace and quiet for now. If we see anything we’ll tell you.” Luna smiled at Sally. The five took off, but Sally caught a glimpse of Mimik standing there in his doorway. She sneered at him and he just stared back. Sally was no match for Mimik, sure she could glare daggers into him but at the end of the day she was merely a human and he was a hunter. He went back into his room and decided to think carefully about his next move. They would arrive at fueling station soon. It was this large planet that brought in a lot of other species, like a tourist trap, some aliens opted out to turn their planets into something that could make them rich and well others… were not too keen on the idea. He could transform into Milly and pretend to ‘runaway’. He could leave behind a note explaining to Sally how her sister decided to go AWOL and that she couldn’t continue on with the mission and that she just wants to go home back to her fiancé. Yeah, that could work. All he would need to do is transform into her in order to get her handwriting down to an exact copy so that way Sally would be contempt and she wouldn’t stir up anymore drama. Especially if Milly went AWOL. Wouldn’t want anyone going after her. Mimik smirked. It was perfect.

\--------

It took some time for the others to meet back up in the cafeteria and there was no sign of Milly anywhere. Sally was a mess, it wasn’t like her sister to just do this, sure she wanted time to herself but never like this. Maybe she got ahold of her fiancé and he asked her to come home or told her some bad news to make her go ghost. Whatever it was Sally knew Milly would eventually come up… either alive or dead.  
Ray announced they would be landing soon. Sally figured maybe Milly would come out knowing they were on Enbrediom. It was her favorite planet to go shopping on, especially when she did missions like this. It was the only place to get the good snacks and the good music. She prayed Milly would show up, showing off the stuff she had just bought from one of the shops.

\----------

Soe hadn’t heard from Sam at all, she was wondering if maybe he wanted to join her on an outing on the planet and get some snacks and check out a few places. She knew where his bunk was, it was gathering up the courage to ask him to go with her that made it hard. It wasn’t like she was going to ask him to go out on a date, it was an outing… a friendly co-worker outing. Yeah, that was it. Everyone was going, well everyone except the captain. He usually stayed behind, he told Soe when she asked him if he was going to go as well. Soe took a deep breath and began walking towards Sam’s room. She thought of what she was going to say and how she would say it. She wanted to make him feel like he was wanted, but like with the others as well, but she sort of wanted it to be a date too. She felt herself blush and she covered her face, she didn’t even know if he liked her like that. Maybe he only saw her as a coworker and that’s all. Well whatever he thought of her she was going to ask him to join her anyways.

She was right outside his door, hand raised, it was now or never.

\-----

Mimik was in the process of transforming, the process taking longer than before, he hadn’t eaten or drank anything, so the process was going by slowly. The bottom half was transforming first, this was fine, Ray had mentioned they would be here for a while, it was fine. He just wanted to lie down, let the process take its toll on his body and then wake up disguised as Milly. But when he went to sit on the pile of blankets, he heard the faintest knocking at his door. Scared to open it he called out from the other side, “Who’s there?”

“It’s me… Soe? I uh was wondering if you wanted to go with me and get some snacks and look at a bookstore they have here.” She sounded so small, like a mouse. Mimik smirked, she wanted to go with him? How cute. 

“Like a date?” 

Soe couldn’t believe the words he had spoken. Did he just ask her if it was a date? What should she say? Yes? No? Would it be weird to say yes? Soe felt like she had been standing there for ages, it wasn’t until his voice broke through the fog in her brain. 

“Soe? You there?” there was a hint of playfulness to his voice and if she didn’t ground herself, she would get lost in her thoughts again. 

“N-no it’s not a date, it’s just an outing between friends is all and I wanted to invite you so we could check out some stuff.” 

Mimik figured this would be better than waiting around for his transformation to take place. He opened the door and looked down at Soe. She was wearing a large yellow sweater and a pink skirt. Mimik hadn’t really seen Soe in anything other than a suit. He started to feel warm, his face felt hot, and he turned his head to make sure she didn’t notice anything. 

“You ready to go?” he mumbled, and Soe smiled. 

“Yes!” 

\----

They had spent most of the time walking from shop to shop, Mimik had bought some snacks and even a couple of books from the small bookstore Soe took him too. She wanted to head towards a garden shop, but he noticed that he was turning into Milly. He needed to get away before Soe saw him. As he was heading towards an alley way, he noticed Sally over by this music shop. Oh, this was perfect. He would transform and use it against Sally. And here he was, no longer Sam but not Milly, he walked over and tapped on Sally’s shoulder. When she turned to face her sister, she couldn’t believe it. Sally embraced her sister and looked at her, “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick about you!” Sally studied her sister’s face. 

“So worried that you were shopping instead of looking for me?” Mimik questioned.

“What? No, I’ve been looking for you this whole time, I just stopped to see if you were inside this shop.” Mimik had pulled away and began walking towards an alley way. Sally followed wondering what her sister was on about. “Milly can you hold up please?” Milly was picking up the pace and Sally was struggling to keep up in her big platform shoes. When the alley started to become blanketed in darkness that’s when Mimik stopped. 

Sally caught up, grabbing her knees she was trying to catch her breath. “What the hell is wrong with you? First you decide to play hide and seek on the ship and now you’re running away? The hell Milly?” 

Mimik looked through Milly’s mind, he saw the pain Milly went through, how Sally hurt her. Slept with her fiancé behind Milly’s back but Milly knew. She was planning on confronting her when they got home but now Mimik was going to do the confronting for her. Sally was such a horrible big sister, always better at everything, even their parents had said so. Sally got everything she wanted, no one paid any attention to Milly. And when they did Sally didn’t like that and thus the attention needed to be back on Sally. Poor Milly always inside the shadows never in the light. “You think I give a damn about your feelings?” Mimik said, staring down at Sally, “What?”

“You heard me… You’re always picking on me. Always bossing me around. You do it for your own sick gratification don’t you?” He moved over to her, crouching down meeting her eye to eye, “That’s why you made me hurt Sam.” That same toothy grin returning. 

“What are you talking about?” Sally asked. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You had me poison Sam’s soup, that poor bastard was locked in his room for almost a week. We got him in trouble and yet he didn’t tell on us. But you didn’t stop there. No, you wanted me to ask him out, and then humiliate him. However, you embarrassed me in the process. You took pictures of us and they made their way around the ship to the others. And you even sent one back home..." 

"It was just a joke Milly! A harmless prank! I didn't think you and Russel would fight over something so small!" Sally was trying to defend herself and yet Mimik could feel the rage boiling from within. It wasn't from Sam, it was from Milly. "And yet you thought I would be ok with it because in the end I would be accepted by you and the others we call friends? God how fucking stupid you must be to think I wouldn’t care. To think you decided to fuck my fiancé behind my back…” 

Sally’s face looked drained, she looked scared, she looked into Milly’s eyes and tried to find some sort of forgiveness in them, but she couldn’t. “How did you find out?” Mimik smirked, got in close and unhinged his jaw. A large mouth opened up before sally and before she could scream Mimik took her head clean off. Leaving it convulsing on the ground he let go of Milly’s shadow and went back to Sam. Milly served her purpose and she was no longer needed. He didn’t want to finish off Sally’s, he had no reason to, with Milly missing Sally would’ve ran away to find her. Perhaps even gotten into some sort of accident. 

He grinned, wanting to hold back a laugh, if anyone heard him, he would be found out and then he wouldn’t be able to carry out the rest of his mission. He just had to dispose of the body and lucky for him there was a dumpster getting ready for pickup. With his claws he quickly severed the body and tossed each different piece into a different bin. It wasn’t hard most of the bins took up the alley way. He hurried his task and once he saw the light above them start to blink, he knew it was time to get out of there and find Soe. He stopped at a restroom and cleaned the blood off his face and washed his hands. He made sure everything was ok before finding Soe. He couldn’t really go to her looking like a woman now could he. Being inside Milly’s mind did make him feel almost sad for her. Sally was never nice to her, only used her to get what she wanted, and the one she loved so much didn’t even love her back. For some unknown reason he felt the same heartache. He wasn’t sure if it was him who was feeling it or Sam, well Sam’s memories, but he knew it couldn’t have been him. He had never experienced heartbreak before. But still Mimik couldn’t help but feel a bit of remorse for the girl. At least now, she wouldn’t have to suffer anymore…


	5. Chapter 5

Mimik returned to the green house shop, ‘The Green Thumbs’ it was called, Soe seemed so busy admiring the plants the shop had to offer that she didn’t even know he had left. “This is so pretty...” she said staring at a black flower, it was closed but when it opened a single eye was in the middle of it. It seemed to be shy as Soe and Mimik looked down at it, it would slowly turn its head and look around as if trying to find someone else. Mimik stared at it wondering if it could see or if it was for show, he bent down to see, he poked it in the eye and it shut itself once again and Soe quickly picked it up cradling it like a small child. 

“Sam you have to be careful! This is a rare breed of space daisies!” she seemed upset. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know. I’m not much of a plant person.” He said. 

“It’s ok. It doesn’t seem damaged just scared. Well next time you know not to go poking things in the eye.” Soe laughed at her little joke. Mimik only mustered a small awkward grin. He didn’t mean to hurt Soe’s feelings, or the flower’s, he was only curious and… what was he thinking why would he care if he hurt someone’s feelings especially something as trivial as a flower. Something that didn’t actually care… He really needed to finish this mission soon. Feelings and him don’t mix. 

“Excuse me,” she said trying to get a worker’s attention, it wasn’t working. “H-hello?” 

Mimik saw a young man behind the counter looking through a magazine, he walked up to him and said, “The lady said excuse me…”   
“Look can’t you see I’m…busy…” the young man said with terror in his eyes. Mimik was glaring at him, if he was any closer he would’ve been on top of the counter, it made the young man feel small. “R-right away. What did you need ma’am?” He asked getting up from the seat behind the counter. 

“I just wanted to know how much the little guy was…” Soe said shyly. Mimik noticed she was no longer looking at the space daisy, instead she was looking at a small Venus fly trap. “Oh he’s 2 stonars.” The man said, Soe nodded and picked up the small plant. “I’ll take him.” She smiled. 

At check out Soe nudged Mimik, “You wanna take care of him with me? We could be plant parents.” She chuckled. Mimik couldn’t help but grin, she wanted him to help her with the plant… how could he say no. “Sure.” 

“Really? I was just playing around. I… I didn’t think you would actually say yes, I didn’t even know you liked plants.” She was blushing. Mimik kinda liked that. she was so small compared to him. She was like a doll and she certainly was beautiful. “So just this for you?” the young man said, Mimik read the man’s nametag; Doug. “Yes, that’s all!” Soe said stepping in front of Mimik to pay. Mimik caught a whiff of something sweet, it was coming from Soe, she smelt like honey and vanilla. It was a pleasant smell from the trash he just had to endure while killing Sally. He didn’t want her to move away from him, but she was checked out and ready to go. 

“So, you want to take care of this little guy with me?” Soe asked again to make sure she had heard him right.

“Uh I mean I could just go back and buy one for myself and we could raise them together in the green house… if you’ll have me there again?” Mimik felt strange, what was this feeling? Why was his heart beating so fast? Why did he feel scared? Was it rejection? Would she reject him? All he did was ask a simple question. Soe smiled softly and took his hand in hers, as they walked she kept their fingers intertwined and it made him even more nervous. 

“Of course, I would love nothing more than for you to keep coming by. I love having you keep me company.” Mimik couldn’t believe how soft her hand was, but all he could focus on was that smile of hers. It made him feel warm and fuzzy. Like he was in a dream. But there was another emotion he was feeling. He felt weak. And he didn’t like that. He was an alpha predator and this girl was making him feel like weak. He quickly pulled his hand back. Soe felt like she did something wrong, she looked up at him, “Sorry did I make it weird?” 

Mimik shook his head, “No you didn’t.” 

“Are you sure? You pulled away did I say or do something?” Soe asked with pleading eyes. 

“No, I just don’t like contact that much… sorry it has nothing to do with you.” 

“O-ok, do you still want to go back and get a plant for yourself?” 

They both stopped walking, he turned back to the shop then looked down at Soe. 

“No.”


	6. Chapter 6

Soe was sensing some tension but didn’t know what to really do. Maybe lunch would help, she had seen a cute café by the bookstore they went into first maybe that would help ease the tension. “Do you want to go grab something to eat before we head back to the ship? We still have an hour.” She said checking her watch, “Ray said the ship’s check-up went well so they’re gonna take a few to pick up some stuff but we still have a little bit of time.” Mimik scratched his beard, he wasn’t use to that yet he was thankful it wasn’t a long one. “Yeah, I guess that’s fine. I am rather hungry.” He wasn’t lying there; he didn’t eat Sally’s body and thus he had to rely on actual food. It shouldn’t be too bad. 

Mimik and Soe began walking towards the café, Mimik felt a little bad for withdrawing his hand, but he couldn’t bring himself to hold her hand again. However, the feelings deep inside him made him realize that maybe feeling weak for one person would be ok. He reached for her hand, gently sliding his fingers in between hers, she closed her hand and walked closer to him. The walk there seemed to take forever. He felt hot and sweaty and he wasn’t sure if the emotions he was really feeling were from him or Sam. Searching Sam’s memories Mimik realized that Sam had no memory of Soe. Sam knew there was a new person on board, but he never got the chance to meet them. So, there is no way he could have feelings for her. Maybe those feelings were his. Back on his planet the elders did say once you consume a human their feelings tend to mix with your own, was this something new he was experiencing? Possibly considering he only had consumed a few and their feelings hadn’t mixed with his he couldn’t understand why they would now. Maybe because he carried out his missions so quickly he never had time to bond with someone or anyone. 

He felt Soe remove her hand this time, she wiped it on her skirt, “Sorry your hand was getting all sweaty. Oh, look we’re here!” she said skipping towards the small shop, it was cute he’d give her that, they would probably get a small lunch and that would be ok. Maybe he would buy some snack cakes they have here and keep them in his room for when he got hungry later. “You want to sit inside or out?” Soe asked, “Inside is fine.” He responded. 

They went inside and took the booth in the back, a server came over with two menus and explained what the new items were and what the hot coffee, tea and smoothies were. After a few moments they decided on two space cakes. A chai tea for Soe and black coffee for Mimik. When their stuff came it was a little awkward while they ate, no one said anything and Mimik kinda felt he should say something. “So, what did you pick out from that bookstore?” 

“Oh I got a new book by my favorite writer, she decided to try her hand at horror and romance so I figured I could compromise and read it ya know since I’m not really into horror all that much I figured that if it had a bit of romance in it I could be okay with it.” She was sipping her tea carefully; it was hot judging by how much she kept blowing on it. “What did you get?”   
“I got one about some small town that gets some murder clowns or something. I’m not too sure but it seemed interesting at the time.” Mimik wanted to pull the book out to make sure but he locked eyes with Soe. She’s staring back at him, smiling, “Maybe I can read it when you’re done and we could swap books?” She asked. “Sure, that would be okay with me.” He doesn’t understand why he’s making these promises, there’s only 8 left 9 including Soe. Mimik wasn’t sure if he could kill her. But he also knew that when the blood hit his nose that smell would drive him insane and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. Even if it meant Soe would get hurt. But he would cross that bridge when he got to it. 

“How’s your coffee?” 

“Oh, it’s good.” 

“You can drink it without cream and sugar? Isn’t it bitter?” Soe chuckled.

“Kinda but I like it that way.” 

“Do you wanna try mine?” Soe offered her cup over to him. 

“Uh… sure?” Mimik seemed hesitant but took a sip of the sweet tea, he had to admit it was surprisingly good but wasn’t his style at all. “It’s good but too sweet for my taste. How do you drink that stuff?” he teased her as she had teased him. “Oh, ha ha just admit you liked it.” She rolled her eyes but smiled at the joke. They talked about their crewmates and what they would do when they got back to their home base. Sure, Mimik had to fill in some of those blanks but he sort of felt normal for once. There was no way he could tell Soe he would be going back to his planet to brag about killing 11 people. He couldn’t tell her anything like that. 

“I think we should start to head back, it’s almost time to go anyways.” Soe said getting up and leaving a small tip. Mimik pulled her over towards the baked goods case, “I was going to get some stuff for later do you want anything?” he asked, “Sure!” Soe began picking out some stuff and Mimik followed along too. They got 6 things between the two, they’d take their goods with them once they got back onto the ship. 

\----

“It isn’t like her to not be here on time.” Luna said waiting by the docking bay, “She’ll turn up you know Sally always the last to arrive.” Milo said, Ray joined them, “Hey we need to get going if they aren’t here in 5 we’re leaving em.” 

Luna nodded, but she was hoping they would be here there was no way they could leave behind two crewmates, especially because they would need to report that as AWOL. Suddenly Luna saw Mimik and Soe, they looked happy, “You two have a good time?” She asked eyeing their bags, “Yes thank you Mrs. Luna!” Soe said happily, “It’s just Luna, Soe.” She smiled at her. Milo stepped in front of them, “You two seen Sally or Milly anywhere?” 

“No I haven’t.” Soe said. 

“I have actually, Sally was by this music shop and I think she saw Milly and took off after her, I didn’t see where they went, I was just browsing the outside of this greenhouse shop with Soe. I’m sorry I can’t offer anymore information but that.” Mimik said, and Milo seemed to buy it. Luna too. But Ray was having a hard time believing it. 

“So, you didn’t go after them? I’ve been trying to get in contact with them all day and haven’t gotten either one to answer my calls. Can you explain that Sam?” 

“No sir I cannot I am not Sally nor Milly so I cannot tell you why they aren’t answering. Perhaps they decided to just go AWOL. I did hear Milly arguing with Sally last night in the hallway while I had to clean up a mess in the girl’s showers. Maybe they decided to talk it out or maybe something bad happened between them and they decided they couldn’t come back to the ship. I’m not sure sir and I cannot tell you anything else. Now please we would like to enjoy the rest of our rest day.” With that he pulled Soe through them and headed towards his bunk. 

“So, Milly goes missing this morning and now her sister? Something isn’t adding up.” 

“You don’t think one of us do you?” Luna asked. 

“No of course not but why would they just go AWOL like that?” Ray asked. 

“I mean Sam did say they were fighting and they took off. Maybe something happened between them and they did want to stick around.” Milo stated. 

“I’m not too sure but something doesn’t seem right here.” 

\---

At the door to his bunker he looked over at Soe, she was looking around the area and didn’t seem to notice him contemplating bringing her inside his room or not. “Do you wanna come in? To you know get your snacks?” Mimik asked. 

“Sure, I’ve always wondered what it looked like inside your room.” 

“I mean I’m sure it’s not different from anyone else’s.” He opened the door and completely forgot about the pile of blankets on the bed. Soe noticed them and kinda chuckled, “You really like your blankets don’t you?” She asked. “The comfier I am the easier it is to sleep.” 

“Aint nothing wrong with that. I have a few other blankets I sleep with too.” She took time to look around his room while he took out his cakes and placed them in the mini fridge. “You don’t have any pictures of your family or friends?” Soe asked, “No, like I said my mother died and my father doesn’t talk to me. I don’t have siblings and I’m not much of a people person. So nothing to really hang up but some memos and my calendar.” He said packing the food back up and handing it over to her. “Thanks you didn’t have to do that.” She said. 

“Don’t worry about it. The least I could do.” He smiled. 

“Would you be okay with me coming back later?”

“What?” Mimik seemed taken back by this question he wasn’t prepared for her to ask him to come back to his room. 

“I was wondering if I could come back, I can bring my laptop and some movies. We can watch them and have some of the snacks we got today. If you don’t mind.” Soe tilted her head and looked up at him with those big brown eyes. 

“Uh sure… If you’re okay with that…” Mimik seemed nervous, he was at a loss for words, his mouth suddenly felt dry. 

“Of course, I’ll be back around 9?” 

“Mhmm.” He nodded and she started walking back towards her bunker. 

Mimik went into his room and began to dig through the dresser for something else to wear. Pjs, anything really, he just wanted to relax with Soe, but he didn’t want it to make it seem like he was expecting something out of this. He’s never seen movies before, he’s heard of them but hasn’t seen any. This would be an experience for them both. At least he hopes so.   
He decided to pick up the room, putting dirty clothes in the bin next to is small bathroom, he never went inside this room and was curious to see what it looked like. It was a small room with just a toilet and sink. He knew the shower room was down the hall from him, should he take one before she came back? He sniffed himself and he wasn’t smelly so he figured he didn’t need to. He pushed the bin under the sink and shut the door, he decided to get all the blankets together and make a nest. He got some extra pillows from the storage closet and found some old candles Sam kept around. This was romantic right? What did he really know about being romantic? Nothing that’s what. 

He strung up some lights and took a look at the little room he called his own. It wasn’t the most perfect place, but he figured it would do. Nodding he decided to go back to his outfit. He took off the hoodie and checked his stomach, no mouth on his stomach, no tendrils on his back, things were gonna be ok. But… he noticed something, there was scars on Sam’s body. On his upper arms, his shoulders, and his back. There was even one across his neck.

“What happened Sam?” Mimik muttered. Before he could figure it out, he heard knocking on the door. He quickly threw the hoodie back on and put on the pair of shorts he pulled out of the dresser. 

There she was, she was standing there holding a messenger bag which he assumed had her laptop in it, she was wearing her pjs; her top was a tank top that had cute bows at the top of the straps and cute little frogs scattered around the top, and her shorts were a perfect match to the top. Her hair was let down and she wore cute little bunny slippers. Mimik could feel himself blushing but tried to think of something to distract him, “You wanna come in?” he asked turning his head, “Yes, I brought a couple of movies to watch and I brought some snacks!” she seemed so happy and excited to be here. Mimik felt warm and fuzzy, Soe actually wanted to be here. 

He helped her settle in and get the laptop set up, she showed him this small device that could project onto walls to they could watch the movies without having to strain their necks to see the screen. Mimik was extremely impressed. After getting it all set up they went to the cafeteria to make popcorn and get some ice for their drinks. Mimik carried the popcorn bags and Soe carried the small bin of ice. They got back to his room and got situated on the blanket nest. The small nightstand beside his bed helped hold their drinks while they shared the bowl of popcorn that was nestled between them. The first movie they watched was a stop motion animation about a young girl who gets tricked by a being called her ‘Other Mother’. Mimik liked that movie and he was curious as to how they made the dolls move like that. Soe found it cute how Mimik was so curious about the way the movie was filmed. The next movie they put on was for him, it was a scary movie and during most of it Soe kept inching closer to Mimik, she was practically snuggled up to him using his sleeve as a barrier between her and the film. Mimik couldn’t help but smile, he felt as if he was protecting her, and he liked feeling like that. The film was about a lab who created super smart sharks to help cure a disease the main character’s mother had. Mimik could care less about the people in the movie all he wanted to see was the sharks. 

The final movie was Soe’s favorite. “It’s a classic,” she said putting the empty popcorn bowl on the floor and scooted closer to him. “It’s called Beauty and the Beast.” Mimik knew what the movie was about, he had read it a long time ago and he enjoyed it for the most part but had never seen the movie. Granted he didn’t know what they were but still it’s the thought that counts right? The movie began and he felt Soe getting closer to him. He was feeling all warm and fuzzy again. Every time she moves or accidently brushed against his hand his breath would hitch and he couldn’t focus on anything but her. The people on the screen were talking about the character Gaston, and his wingman kept talking awkwardly about him. “I would’ve shown you the animated one, but I couldn’t find it. So, I settled with the musical, sorry if it isn’t that good. I really liked it though, the girl playing belle,” she pointed to the main actress, “She was my favorite actress growing up. I wanted to be her so badly. She’s so pretty.” 

Mimik looked down at her, her eyes were fixated on the screen and she seemed to have a dreamy look in them. Her lips were a lush pink and he never noticed the freckles that kissed her skin. She had such smooth brown skin, she looked so soft and her freckles suited her so perfectly. She caught him staring, he didn’t want to move from his position, but he couldn’t look her in the eyes either. Soe gently touched the side of his face and ran her thumb over the scar on his lip. He swallowed hard, she got up on her knees and faced him, “You’re really beautiful Sam.” She said moving a strand of red hair from his face, looking at him she could see he had dark circles around his eyes, he too had freckles, he was so handsome. His skin was a bit lighter than hers, just a bit. She reached her hands up under his hoodie and began to pull it over his head. Mimik felt a rush of anxiety as she did. The scars Sam had; would she think bad of him? What would she think? She was undressing him with such ease that he wondered how many times she had done this before…

“You’re covered with scars… How long have you had these, Sam?” She asked with a hint of concern in her voice. 

“All my life.” Mimik lied through his teeth. He didn’t know how old the scars were. And he certainly didn’t want to tap into Sam’s memories now. Not with Soe here.

“I’m so sorry.” She gently touched them, and it made him shudder. Her touch was so soft and gentle it made him want to cry. But this time he wouldn’t pull away, he’d face his emotions head on, he looked at her and pulled her close. “I’ve been hiding something from you…” he could hear her heart racing. “I’m not the person you think I am. I know you know what people say about me. How they think I’m a freak… how I’m so weird and distant from everyone…” He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, “And I know you know about the abuse I’ve been putting up with…” Mimik had pulled memories from Sam, he didn’t mean to but it had happened and now it was pouring out his mouth like a flood. “Please don’t… think any of that is real.” He pleaded with her. 

“I’ve been acting like I didn’t know a thing.” 

Mimik stayed silent, but he held her closer. Afraid that if he let go she would float away. 

“Well I didn’t want to believe them at first, I tried not to, but when you came to check up on me, I knew you couldn’t have been all bad. Of course, I had my suspicions sure, but I got to know you more and more and I realized that they weren’t true at all.” Soe said tightening her hold on him. 

“How come you wanted to become friends with me?” He asked. Scared and nervous of the answer. What if it was a trick? Something to hurt him like the others?

Soe chuckled, “Because I like being with you.” 

Mimik smiled for once he felt happy, genuinely happy, it made him feel weak sure, but if one thing these movies taught him was that sometimes it was okay feeling weak for the people you loved. And that’s what he felt towards Soe. Love. Something he never experienced before in his life. It was new and scary. It made his heart race, not like how the hunts did, this was new, this felt better than the hunting. He wasn’t surrounded in anger anymore he felt new and braver than ever. 

“Listen, Soe… Right now all that matters is that you’re here with me. We’re frozen in this time and moment right now. So, I want you to decide where we go from here? What are we?” Mimik pulled back to stare into her hazel eyes once again. With a smile she pulled him down into a kiss. It was shy and awkward at first, he had never been kissed before, but her lips were so soft against his and he could feel his heart beating loud in his ears. He wondered if Soe could hear it too. The kissing got more passionate; he could feel her tongue lick his bottom lip as she slid it inside his mouth. Tongues danced around each other and Mimik rested his hands on her hips, while she kept her hands around the back of his neck keeping him in place. 

When she pulled back from the kiss she looked at him and said shyly, “You... you can touch me if you want to.” He was unsure of what she meant. “I am touching you… aren’t I?” Soe blushed and took his hands in hers and moved them up to her breasts and placed them there. He was cupping her breasts, they were so soft, Soe whimpered a little and he pulled away. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Mimik said and Soe shook her head, “N-no it’s okay, you… you can do a little more if you want.” Mimik had no idea what she meant, more? What could he possibly do more of? Not saying he was a stranger to sex, but sex with a human was different than his own species. “Here what if I did something for you?” she asked pushing him back into the wall and put her fingers into the waistband of his shorts. Mimik was feeling hot, like a sick hot, he wasn’t sure if it was his nerves or if he couldn’t let Soe see him like this. Before she could pull them any lower he stood up and grabbed his shorts. “I… I’m sorry but I uh… I have to shower!” he jumped from the bed and ran out the door and towards the shower room hoping Soe wouldn’t follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mimik had waited for a while but Soe never came after him, he walked towards the back and went into the stall. He stripped the remaining clothes off and started the shower. He let the water hit him and as it warmed up he began thinking about what just had happened. Soe was kissing him, he was kissing back, Soe let him touch her, and yet when she wanted to return the favor, he couldn’t bare think of what would come. God, he felt so dumb for that. Would she hate him now? And why did he feel so strange? He shook his head and growled it was so unfair!  
He heard a door open and he poked his head out to see who it was, he knew the showers were unisex due to them being able to have closed doors but Mimik didn’t bother shutting his it wasn’t like he was gonna be in here for a long time. Just enough to cool down. Maybe by then Soe would be back in her room and he can sleep on it. It was Johnson, he was heading over towards the stall next to Mimik’s but what could he want? Johnson caught Mimik staring and waved, a grin on his face, it made Mimik slightly uncomfortable. 

“Late night shower?” Johnson asked.

“Uh yeah figured id get it out of the way before everyone else uses up the hot water.” Mimik said.   
Johnson didn’t say anything he just took the stall next to Mimik and turned the shower on. Mimik sunk back into his own stall and returned to his shower. “So Stu gave me some papers from the health inspection you all took when coming back onto the ship.” Johnson said. 

“Yea? Are the results good or bad?” Mimik asked. 

“Well it’s funny,” Johnson pulled open the curtains scaring Mimik in the process, “Your blood used to be AB+ and now it’s O- can you explain that to me Sam?” Mimik couldn’t give an answer really, well he could but that would out him and he couldn’t have that, “It seems to me that you aren’t who you seem to be. Perhaps some more tests are in order to figure out what you really are.” Johnson had said with such coldness in his voice that he surely would’ve frozen the water that hit them both. 

“What?” 

“You heard me Sam, there are some more tests we need to run, and Stu will be happy to help.” Johnson smirked. Digging into Sam’s memories Mimik saw that both Johnson and Stu had hurt him. Between the horrid tests Stu performed and the terrible drugs Johnson made him try it was a miracle Sam hadn’t died to those. That’s where his scars came from, Stu gave them to him, but that’s all he could see for now. Right now there was an anger boiling deep inside and Mimik wanted to let go, let Sam’s emotions take control and get revenge on this bastard that hurt him so badly. But even now from the events that had happened before hand Mimik couldn’t stomach swallowing a body. But that wouldn’t stop him from killing. 

“Hey fucker didn’t you hear me? I said we needed to run more tests! So let’s go….” Mimik was growling at the man in front of him, his face no longer looked like Sam’s instead it looked like him with the multiple glowing red eyes and the rows of razor-sharp teeth shrouded in darkness. “So you are an imposter… Well I’m not going down without a fight!” Johnson had struck Mimik in the side of the face, but that only made things worse as another set of jaws appeared under his chin, splitting it from his neck, the fist that stayed near his cheek was quickly bitten off by the mouth and it caused Johnson to fall back holding the bloody stump that used to be his right hand. Mimik sank to the floor and crawled towards the man. Johnson kicked at him but that only made things worse, it was enough to scoot away from Mimik but not enough to keep him at bay. As Johnson crawled towards the exit door Mimik stood up and his stomach opened up to a third mouth and walked towards him. 

“What the fuck are you!” Johnson screamed tears falling down his face. 

“I’m not your fucking toy if that’s what you’re thinking… No I’m something so much worse than anything you two could possibly dream of.” Mimik growled out as he kept on approaching Johnson. 

“You aren't human…” he cried lying naked on the floor. 

“No shit doesn’t take a genius to see that.” Mimik mocked and reached a clawed hand around Johnson’s right leg and dragged Johnson towards him. Johnson tried to scream but Mimik shoved a tendril down his throat. “Ah, ah, ah don’t want to wake up the rest of the ship do we? We have so much to catch up on! So much payback that needs to happen don’t you think so?” Mimik asked pulling the man closer. Johnson couldn’t answer but he shook his head no as more tears streamed down his face. Mimik grinned at the man and it only got wider the more he thought of what he could do to Johnson. 

“Let’s have a little fun shall we?” 

Mimik sunk his claws into Johnson’s chest and dug them deep into the man’s skin shredding it like tissue paper. When he hit his stomach he dug even deeper and ripped out the contents of his stomach, as organs piled on the floor beneath the whimpering man Mimik couldn’t help but let go. Pulling the tendril out of Johnson’s mouth he slid it up through the wound in the man’s stomach, “Lookie here I got myself a dummy.” The tendril made Johnson’s mouth move as if he were a dummy, Mimik laughed at his own jokes but Johnson was having a hard time staying awake. It was getting cold and he tried to scream for anyone to come help him. But even he knew no one was coming. Mimik crawled over the dying man and whispered into his ear, “I’ll make this quick and painless…” He moved a clawed finger up the man’s chest and settled on his throat. “Isn’t that what you told Sam before you stuck him with all those drugs?” Johnson nodded agreeing to the question Mimik had asked. “You want to know what I am?” another nod. 

“I’m your executioner.” And with that he stabbed Johnson in the neck with his clawed finger, the man began coughing and gasping for air and within a matter of minutes he was finally dead. Mimik realized he needed to try and get rid of the body. Soe knew he went to the showers, but did anyone know Johnson went too? He knew he could reattach the detached hand, he could make it look like a suicide… but even he knew they wouldn’t believe Johnson would do something like this… Perhaps if he planted something that made it seem like Johnson went crazy… Mimik began to plan as he drugged the dead man into the stall he was originally in. As Mimik placed him inside he noticed a small bag in the corner, opening it he saw a needle, a small bottle of clear liquid and a scalpel. Johnson had planned to kill him. Only Mimik had the upper hand. He grinned and filled the needle with the liquid and injected it into Johnson’s left arm. Mimik attached the hand back and placed the needle in its hand. The scalpel was then stabbed into his neck and dropped below to settle down on Johnson’s lap. 

Mimik backed up and looked at his work, it was perfect, would people buy it? Probably not but it would buy him some time and no one would really suspect him. Now all he needed to do was clean off and head back to his room before anyone realized that him and Johnson were missing. He quickly walked out of the shower room and made sure not to leave any traces of him being there. Mimik nearly crashed into his room from running so quickly. He looked around and didn’t see Soe, he figured maybe she went back to her room and he sighed realizing it was for the best. As he took off his shorts to replace them with pjs he suddenly felt sluggish and tired. He stumbled to his nest of blankets and collapsed down into them. Mimik felt like he was lying on a cloud, the feeling of sleep blanketing him, he curled up and let his body heal from the new transformation he endured for that kill. But all he could do now was focus on the feelings Soe gave to him. It made him relax and he soon drifted to sleep. 

\----

It was around 8 am when Luna discovered the body, her screams had awoken nearly everyone and Ray had mentioned calling a meeting, which had happened, everyone was sitting in the meeting room around 9 and everyone began to discuss what they were doing the previous night. 

“I was asleep in my bunker, Stu and Lucas can confirm as they were up late doing stuff.” Milo said. Stu and Lucas agreed. Meaning they too had an alibi. 

“Me and Ray were spending time with one another in the cafeteria. We had seen Soe and Sam previously in there making popcorn, Soe had mentioned watching movies with him. It’s clear they had been together for a while so it’s safe to say those two hadn’t gone near the body nor seen Johnson at all.” Luna said. 

“I went back to my room right when the movies ended that was around midnight, and I saw Luna heading to bed as well.” Soe said and Luna confirmed that to be true. 

“Stu can you tell me how long the body had been there before it had been discovered?” Jeff asked. 

“The body was found around 8 am. Judging by how long it had been there I would say about a good 7 hours meaning it would’ve happened around 1 am. I checked the cameras but didn’t see anyone out and about then. So the only thing we can do is rule this out as a suicide. We did happen to find a syringe filled with a deadly toxin, injecting it caused the person to experience terrible hallucinations, it could be that Johnson took it by mistake thinking it to be his medicine and because of this it caused him to hallucinate…” 

“Hallucinate bad enough to rip his stomach open like that? Or cut his throat open?” Milo asked. 

“Yes, it was proven to be strong enough to make one kill themselves in a fit of defense. The scalpel had his fingerprints on it and only his so we can only say this is a suicide…for now anyways.” Lucas spoke up this time. Mimik didn’t know what to do. His mind kept racing, had he finally been caught? No he couldn’t have, Stu and Lucas had confirmed there were no other prints but there was one loose end… Soe. She knew he had gone to the showers after their little spicy evening. Would she tell on him? He looked over at her and she kept her eyes forward, she looked focused and ready for anything that came her way. 

The meeting went on for another hour this time Jeff, the captain, gave orders that everyone would stay in pairs just incase there was someone dangerous on board. Milo, Lucas, and Stu were paired up. Luna and Ray were next. Jeff and his co-captain James. And finally Soe and Mimik. When the meeting was over they were free to go about their business as usual.   
Soe came up to Mimik after the meeting asking to talk in his room, he agreed, they made their way to his room and once inside Soe began talking. “I’m sorry for last night, I shouldn’t have done that, I should’ve asked if you were comfortable with that or hell even had feelings for me. I lost control I’m sorry. I hope you don’t think bad of me.” She said with pleading eyes and Mimik couldn’t help but feel bad for her, he smiled softly at her and pulled her in for a hug. He realized how small she was, how scared she felt and he vowed to himself to never leave her. He would protect her at all costs. But as brave as he thought that to be he knew he was only protecting her from himself and the monster he truly was.


	8. Chapter 8

Mimik couldn’t just sit around and do nothing. Even if he performed smaller tasks Sam usually did he would feel contempt. Getting out of his room he went over to Admin and started picking up the trash. He went to each room and collected the trash and then brought it to the airlock to dump it. Next, he made sure the engines were experiencing no troubles and when he was done with that, he moved on to mopping the cafeteria. Most meals were made by others and usually they only fed themselves. Perhaps going after the cooks wasn’t such a good idea. But then again at least some of them knew how to cook even if it was just small simple meals. While mopping he could hear Ray in the kitchen singing along to the blues that played on the small radio. 

“Sam you ain’t gotta worry about mopping. Ain’t no mess here boy.” Ray called from the kitchen, Mimik kind of liked Ray, he wasn’t as bad as he thought he would be when he first met him. Ray was kind and gentle. He could see why Luna loved her husband so much. “You want some sweet tea? I bet you’re mighty thirsty from all the hard work you’ve been doing. Come get some and we can’t sit and chatter before you move on to whatever you’re gonna do next.” Ray held up a glass of sweet tea for Mimik to come and get. Mimik put down the mop and walked over to Ray. Taking it from his hands he went and sat down at a table close to the kitchen. Ray came out and joined him. Taking a sip from his glass Mimik was impressed, it was sweet but not too sweet, it was a little warm but it felt good, something about the tea made him feel like he was home. 

“It’s good. Thank you.” Mimik said drinking more of it. 

“Ain’t no thing son. Now tell ol’ Ray what you’re doing cleaning up the ship like that? With the death of Johnson ain’t no one doing duties right now. So why are you?” Ray questioned him.   
“Couldn’t just sit still and wait for the same thing I guess. I felt like if I did something around the ship it would calm my nerves. With a curfew in place I didn’t want to slack off and get in trouble for not doing my tasks quick enough, ya know?” Mimik said looking at Ray. That wasn’t the whole truth, but he couldn’t tell Ray that he was avoiding Soe. He didn’t want to see her right now and the worst part was she was going to bunk with him tonight. The Captain provided air mattresses for those who needed them but Mimik knew Soe wouldn’t sleep on it, she would want to be close to him, want to feel safe and he felt guilty lying to her. She would be sleeping with an imposter and this sort of saddened him. 

He had slept with others before. Sex wasn’t a foreign concept to him, but when he was with Soe he didn’t want the pleasure he just wanted her. Wanted to make her happy and feel good. This wouldn’t be a one-night stand like the others had been no this would be something to remember. He must’ve been blushing because Ray’s laughter broke him out of his thoughts. “Boy you are as red as a steamed lobster.” He joked and Mimik tried to regain composure. “Sorry I was lost in thought,” Mimik started to say, “Guess I wasn’t paying attention I’m sorry.”

“Ain’t no need to apologize, you got that same look in your eyes I had when I saw my Luna. You in love son.” Ray said lighting a cigarette, he offered the pack up to Mimik who shook his head no and continued to sip on the tea. “You’re saying I’m in love?” He asked kinda curious to know what Ray had to say. 

“I can see it clear as day. You look lost and yet contempt. Is that’s what’s on your mind?” Ray asked. 

“Besides the death of a crewmate? I guess it is… Is that bad?” Mimik was afraid to see what Ray had to say, his anxiety growing he was ready to harm Ray if he had called him out or anything. “No ain’t nothing bad with distracting yourself from the pain. To be honest I think them boys back in med-bay fucked up. Clearly, they didn’t check everyone because we either have an imposter among us or Johnson suffered from something really badly. Poor kid either way.” Ray took a long drag from his cigarette, Mimik only nodded, “So who’s the lucky lady?” Ray said changing the subject. “I… I don’t know exactly. I’m not too sure she likes me. I mean maybe she does but I’m not too sure.” Mimik looked down. 

“You need to ask her, make sure she knows how ya feel, if I were you I’d make a call and tell her. You never know when you’ll get a chance to. Now if you’ll excuse me I gotta finish making dinner, feel free to have more sweet tea. You should call it a day too. I’ll let everyone know when dinner is ready.” Ray dropped the butt into his own drink and patted Mimik on the back. Mimik got up and followed him into the kitchen, he got more of the sweet tea and thanked Ray once again for the conversation and the sweet tea. He decided to walk around for a while, he had spotted Luna and Soe heading towards the captain’s quarters, no one wanted to shower in the crewmate’s showers ever since the body of Johnson was discovered there. The captain was so generous to allow them to use his private bathroom. Mimik wondered if maybe Soe fed her plant, it had been a day, maybe it was time to see it.

He made his way to the greenhouse and once inside he felt at ease, like all his troubles seemed to melt away. He liked the greenhouse. Mimik wished they could just sleep in here it would make things less awkward. Mimik filled up the green elephant pail Soe kept by the sink, he made his way around and made sure each of her flowers got water and new soil to replace the soil that wasn’t taking very well. Each plant looked a little healthier and happier and in turn it made him smile. Maybe it would make Soe smile too. He looked over at the Venus fly trap, it was by itself and it was doing pretty well, it was growing big, what was once a weak little plant now looked like a monster itself. Mimik couldn’t help but think that Soe was taking much more care of this one than the others. It wouldn’t be like her to put all her attention into something she wanted to care for. 

He saw next to the plant some food pellets, ‘must be for him.’ Mimik thought as he lifted it to check, the plant came to life and wiggled about. Mimik opened the bottle and took out two pellets and gave it to the plant one at a time. It seemed content with being fed for now so it stopped wiggling and went back to being dormant. He gave it some water to help it grow and then patted it on the head. He did say he would take care of the plant with her. And Mimik had to admit that it was fun, he wanted to see it grow and what it would become. Mimik hoped that he would get to see that future play out. But he knew deep in his heart he wouldn’t be able to. 

\----

“So how are things with you Soe?” Luna asked while getting her pjs on, she had just finished showering and now she was standing guard for Soe. Luna had a gun placed on the sink’s countertop and was pulling her long, wet blond hair back into a messy bun. Soe could barely hear her over the water, “I’m doing well and yourself?” she hadn’t talked to Luna while Luna was in the shower so why did Luna decided to talk now? “I’m doing well, Ray is actually cooking for all of us I can’t wait for everyone to try his cooking! He’s an excellent chief.” Luna seemed so thrilled about it, as she was going on and on Soe felt herself going back to last night. 

The movies, the kissing, him running away. She didn’t mean to make him run, she didn’t want to scare him off. Maybe he was just as nervous as she was. She didn’t know but one thing that bothered her the most was that he was in the shower room too. Had he seen anything? He would’ve told her, right? What if he was being threatened? Soe couldn’t put a finger on it she knew if she told Luna or the captain about Sam going to the shower room, he would be the prime suspect and she couldn’t do that to him. She would watch over him tonight and see if anything was fishy. She didn’t want to distrust Sam but with someone running around killing people she had to be careful of everyone. 

“Hey don’t take too long in there we have others who need it too!” Luna laughed and Soe finished washing her face and rinsing her hair. She shut the shower off and dried herself off before stepping out of the stall. Her clothes were on the toilet lid where she left them, she quickly got dressed and tossed the towel into a hamper Luna brought with them. “Ray has informed me that dinner will be done soon till then I would go and get yourself situated for the night. Are you sure you don’t want to change buddies? I’m sure Ray wouldn’t mind trading with me if you’re uncomfortable staying with Sam.” Luna offered with a concern look on her face. 

“No I’m okay, thank you though, I really appreciate it.” Soe said with a smile, “I’ll be ok, Sam is a really great guy and I’m sure he wouldn’t harm a fly.” Luna nodded, “You know you’re the first friend he’s made since being on this ship.” Soe looked over at Luna, “What do you mean?” Soe asked. 

“Well if you hadn’t noticed the boy is rather strange. He’s quiet and keeps to himself. Whenever anyone tried to talk to him he would shy away and go back to his room. But lately he’s been more social and less awkward. I think everyone is scared of him because he’s so tall and quiet. Like once he snuck up on me, not on purpose, to get the trash and it gave me such a fright I thought I was gonna die.” Luna laughed. “He’s such a strange boy but you can tell he means well. So I’m really glad he has you to help him out of his shell. I just hope that nothing bad happens to him.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do the do in this one so NSFW warning

Soe and Luna had parted ways and she was headed towards Sam’s room. She had brought some more movies with her and a few other things, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, clothing, etc. Soe had also brought a stuffed animal her mom gave her right before she left. Soe really missed her mom. She reached Sam’s door and punched in the door’s code. It opened and she quickly went inside, once in she turned on the string lights and they lit up the room. It was a dim lighting, but it only made the room feel more dreamy. Soe loved the stars that dangled from the lines, they glowed red, blue, and pink. She saw Sam had installed a small shelf to put her mini projector it was surrounded by the small plants she had given him. The cords were all neatly taped together and ran down behind the nightstand where her laptop was charging. Soe smiled, he made everything all neat and tidy for her. 

She got out her bunny slippers and placed them on her feet. She would get their dinner and bring it back here for them and she would let him pick out a movie. It would be a cute date. And maybe she would tell him exactly how she felt….

\---

Mimik was pacing the hallways thinking about what Ray had said to him. Should he tell Soe how he felt or should he keep it a secret? Would he ever get the chance to tell her? Maybe he could tell her when he… NO! He couldn’t think like that… he couldn’t even think about having to do that. Mimik sighed, emotions were a pain to deal with when they weren’t his own. He knew the risks of being an imposter, he heard stories from his kind about how some fell in love and had to deal with the pain of having to kill them. In all those years Mimik was an imposter he never once fell in love with anyone. His missions were always quick and easy. In and out. The elders praised him for being so quick and clean… and merciless. And now here he was contemplating what he should do next. He needed to shower, needed to cool off, plus everyone else had showered already he knew if he didn’t it would look bad. Plus he wanted to wash away those memories of Sam being tortured like that. a cold shower would do the trick. It would be a quick one, in and out and then back to his room. He entered the captain’s quarters and went into the bathroom. 

Just as he said it was quick, he rinsed off the grime of the day and stood under the cold water for a good while. When he was done he made sure everything was picked up and cleaned. He made his way back to his room, towel wrapped around his waist, and wet red hair clung to his face. He punched in the codes to his door and it opened up. He wasn’t aware of his surroundings until it was too late. Standing by his desk, food in hand, was Soe. Her face flushed and he suddenly became aware that he was only in a towel and not his pj pants. He quickly grabbed his pants and scurried into the bathroom, “I AM SO SORRY!” he screamed from the bathroom, Soe had placed the food down and went over to his bed and buried her face into her pillow trying not to show off her blush. Soe hadn’t seen him like this, she’d seen his chest sure but not everything. She at least wanted something to be left towards the imagination. The door to the bathroom opened and Mimik walked out, he looked just as red as she had a few moments ago. “I’m sorry I… I didn’t realize you were here.” He said not making eye contact with her. 

“That’s ok, I um brought us dinner and I grabbed a few more movies. You can pick ones you wanna watch.” Soe said pointing to the bag next to the desk. Mimik nodded and went over and looked though the bag. He tried to pick ones that looked interesting, ones that wouldn’t make the silence so awkward. He settled on three, and he gave the first one over to Soe. “Oh you’re gonna love this one. It’s my mom’s favorite.” Soe said as she placed it into her laptop and then took her place next to him. Mimik felt awkward, she had just seen him almost naked a few moments ago and now she was cuddling up next to him? He really didn’t know how to feel about this one. So instead he ate the food Ray had made. It was really good, gumbo was the dinner, and Mimik really appreciated the spiciness of it. After dinner and the movie, which Soe was right he did love it, they decided to go and grab some snacks and return the bowls to the kitchen to be washed. 

It was almost time for lockdown, the two headed back to Mimik’s room once inside Soe lit a candle and placed it on the desk, “To help us relax a little.” She had said returning to the bed, she laid three new movies out and told him to pick one. “You must really like movies huh?” Mimik said with a smile, “Well when you don’t have much to do on ships movies and shows are your best friends.” Soe laughed and looked down at the selection she brought. “You wanna watch Jennifer’s body?” Mimik looked at the movie, it did look interesting, “Sure.” 

Soe popped the disk into the laptop and sat beside him. The movie seemed to peak Mimik’s interest, a demon using a teenage girl to kill for it that seemed like the perfect combo, Mimik however couldn’t keep his focus as he started to realize Soe was getting closer and closer to him like she had been that night before they… well she was getting close to him and it was making him scared. He was worried he would mess up like the last time and then he would have no chances with her, the words Ray told him buzzed in his mind and he decided. “Soe,” Mimik said softly, she cuddled closer to him. The movie playing in the background seemed so quiet even though it was at a comfortable volume.

“You seem to know a lot about botany I was wondering what you were thinking of doing after you got off this ship? Because I thought it would be cool if you opened like a florist’s shop or even ran your own café with a bunch of plants.” 

“H-huh?” Soe got a little flustered at the thought of having her own shop. Her mom always pictured her being a crewmate just like she had been and her mom and her mom and so on. To run her own shop would be a dream come true. 

“Well,” he stated, trying not to sound bossy or annoying. “You love flowers. And you’re good at caring for them and you know so much I’m sure people from all over walks of life would come to your shop for both the plants and the drinks. You raise them so carefully and take such good care of them it would be a joy to see you have your own shop.” He continued on but Soe was focused on his lips, the compliments meant so much to her she wished he would just shut up so she could kiss him instead of watching this movie. “So, I was thinking… maybe one day if you do open a shop I could… come by and see it. Maybe even work for you?”

She sat up and held his hand. Squeezing it she looked up at him and as they looked into each other’s eyes, it was obvious to both what was about to happen. It was Mimik who made the first move, he didn’t care anymore about what his elders would say or think about him. He wouldn’t care at all if they scolded him, he just needed to be as close to Soe as he possibly could be. As their lips pressed against each other they felt one another touch the exposed skin they had to offer but it was clear they both wanted so much more than just this skin to skin contact. 

Soe couldn’t control herself, she climbed onto his lap and sat down. Now, this close, she could pull him closer, she could stop him from running away like last time. But judging by the way he was kissing her and holding her hips he wasn’t going to run this time. She pulled back and bit her lip looking at him with a soft hazy look in her eyes. Mimik couldn’t help the emotions he was feeling for this girl. She drove him insane and he wanted nothing more than to indulge in her beauty. She began to rock her hips against his. Although both were clothed she could feel his hardened member rub against her heat, it made her blush and she wanted to get on with it. But she didn’t want to rush things. Didn’t want to seem so eager for a man she had only known for a couple of days.

It wouldn’t be like her though, back home she’s brought back plenty of strangers to her place and in the morning, they were gone. It didn’t bother her, she was use to the hit it and quit it motto her roommate had told her about. But sometimes she wished for something more than a quick fuck. And she felt like he could give her that. 

Mimik wanted her. it was apparent. So why didn’t he just get on with it? He knew how sex worked; it wasn’t like he didn’t. But he was afraid of breaking her. the urge was too strong. He was going to have to hurry or else he’d back down. So many thoughts and feelings were going on inside their heads. What started as a shy, awkward friendship turned into something more. Their shy kisses turned into a heated frenzy. They knew that every time they were together the feelings grew more and more. This was what they both wanted, so why were they so scared to go for it? 

“Sam… Please hurry.” Soe pleaded in between breaths. Mimik just smiled. He loved the way she spoke even if it wasn’t his name she was saying. 

His hands worked their way into her clothing, pushing it aside, moving under it and finally pulling it off. Soe helped of course. 

Mimik took the time to admire her naked body in front of him, well almost naked body, she still had her shorts on, but still she was the most beautiful thing Mimik had ever seen. Soe moved closer to him, she began kissing his neck gently. Leaving a little trail of kisses down to his collarbone. She had stood up for a brief moment to remove her shorts. And now she was standing over him in just her panties. Mimik had never seen such beauty in all his life. She was the sun. the moon. And the stars. She was everything and more. 

“You’re beautiful…” He whispered as he pulled her back down to him. Kissing her stomach she entangled her fingers in his hair. Soe sat back down and began to rock her hips against him and smiled at the noises he made. It felt so good. If they didn’t hurry she would’ve gotten off to this but she wanted something much more. She stared at him as he closed his eyes gently moaning her name. nothing existed outside of this moment. Outside of this room. It was if the room was their only real place something to remind them they were here now and this would always be the best thing to happen to them. Mimik moved his mouth to her neck and she made a small moan as he licked and bit at the spot on her neck that drove her to moan like this. Soe gave in and tipped her head back for him, exposing it to him as if surrendering to him, it made her look vulnerable and Mimik loved it. 

He indulged a little more before moving down her collarbone and then he focused on her breasts. Soe moaned and moved her hips against his cock as he sucked at her breasts. She was moving faster than before. She was needy and she wanted him to know it. She wanted nothing more than to take him here and now but she also wanted to enjoy this and she wanted him to enjoy it. Mimik pushed her back into the blankets, Soe blushed as he reached for her panties and slowly pulled them off her. She ached with anticipation and need. She looked at him looking down at her. Like a hunter with his prey. He knew full well how wet she was and he was purposefully teasing her. Taking it at a slow, agonizing pace. Mimik bent down and kissed her stomach, running his hands up her thighs as he did. Soe could feel his breath on her pussy as he tenderly caressed her body. Finally, he had teased her enough. He placed his mouth over her clit and gently licked it. Soe had been eaten out before but this time was so different. He was gentle and soft as if he went too hard he would break her. It was kinda nice. Mimik began to lick in different patterns finding one Soe liked the most and stuck with it. Her breath hitched, and she moaned out. She was impressed, he knew what he was doing. 

Mimik brought her to the brink and then stopped. It was time and they both couldn’t hold out any longer. He pulled down his pj pants and Soe was surprised to find out he wasn’t wearing any boxers. He was bigger than she imagined, and she couldn’t wait. He lowered himself onto her and as their lips locked he pushed himself deep into her. Her pussy was so warm, and it felt so nice. He had stayed there for a moment to let her adjust to his size then started slowly moving his hips. His thrusts went between slow and fast, always making sure she was ok and that she was comfortable. Soe had mentioned something about not worrying about doing it without a condom, so long as he pulled out, lucky for her he wasn’t human. Each moved and inched closer to their climaxes. “Come with me Sam… p-please?” Soe whimpered. Mimik felt a tinge of anger, it was HIS name she was moaning… not his… He quickened his pace, and she was moaning loudly not caring who heard. It made him crazy and he kept going, harder and faster and soon he was climaxing and so was she. 

They laid together, coming down from there high, it was Soe who moved first this time, she got up and went to the bathroom. Mimik pulled up his pjs and waited for her to emerge from the bathroom, when she did he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. “I love you Soe.” She hugged him back. 

“I love you too.”


	10. Chapter 10

Things have slowly gone to back to normal, everyone went back to doing their normal tasks, but the fear still lingered. Soe stood inside the bathroom feeling dizzy and sick. She heaved into the toilet and once she was done she went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. Soe decided to go to the med bay for a scan and see if Lucas could help her. Soe headed to the med bay and along the way saw Sam doing a few tasks, he was emptying trash cans and rolling the larger bin around to collect what was left. She waved at him and he waved back. He came over to talk but she shook her head no and pointed down the hall towards the med bay. Sam nodded and went about his day. Soe knew he was worried and would worry about her all day so once she was done she would tell him how she was feeling. 

“Well I don’t see anything really alarming, but that’s just from the scans, we wont really know until your paperwork comes back. Until then I say get some bedrest and drink plenty of fluids. Maybe stick to soups as well. Once your work comes to me I’ll contact you. Till then just relax I’ll inform the captain of my orders for you.” Lucas said handing her a few bottles of Pedialyte. Soe figured there wasn’t much they could do on the ship, if she were sick maybe sleep was the best thing to do to get better, worrying wouldn’t help her and so she went back to Sam’s room to lie down. 

“Stu I’m heading out on my lunch break let me know about that paperwork for Soe alright?” Lucas said but Stu only waved him off. Lucas rolled his eyes and left the medical room. Once the door was shut Stu smirked, he had the paperwork in his hands and he couldn’t help but snicker. “Oh my dear sweet Sam, what have you gotten yourself into…” 

\----  
Mimik had just finished all the tasks and was getting ready to head back to his room when Stu approached him. “I have something you may want to see.” He said, Mimik feared the worst, “Calm down it isn’t about your blood being different. This is something you might want to meet me for after everyone turns in for the night. Wouldn’t want something like this getting out, now would we?” Stu smirked and Mimik sneered at him. 

“Where do you want to meet then?” Mimik asked. 

“Storage, no one uses it and it’ll be a nice place to chat. So let’s say 1 am?” Stu tapped his bottom lip and then smiled at Mimik. 

“Fine. Now if you excuse me I have something I need to check on.” Mimik pushed past Stu, knocking into him with his shoulder before disappearing behind his room’s door. 

Once inside Mimik saw Soe lying down on the bed, she was covered up with the blankets and was shivering under them. He went over and took a seat on the floor next to her and touched her forehead with his hand. She felt sweaty and warm but not feverish. Maybe it was food poisoning? “How are you feeling?” he wanted to sleep next to her, hold her and make her feel better.   
“I feel ok. Can you see if there’s any soup left in the kitchen? Lucas said I can only have soups and liquids.” Soe sounded so weak, Mimik wanted to just scoop her up and protect her. He nodded and kissed her head. “You just rest and leave everything to me.” He said and she smiled and went back to sleep. Mimik changed out of his work clothes and headed to the kitchen. Ray was inside making tonight’s dinner, fish and shrimp, Mimik made his way into the kitchen pantry to look for some soup. Ray caught him, “What’re you doing son? I’m making dinner right now, you don’t need anything else to eat or else you’ll be too full for my famous fried fish and shrimp.” 

“It’s not for me, it’s for Soe. She’s sick and Lucas told her she’s on a strict diet of soups and liquids.” Mimik said, Ray chuckled, “My boy taking care of the girl he loves. Ain’t that just the sweetest thing you ever seen. What kind of soup does she like? Ill make her my mama’s famous chicken noodle, that soup alone will cure just about anything and warm your soul.” Mimik smiled, Ray was a nice man, he enjoyed talking to him and he could see that he also made Sam smile too sometimes. Not all the crewmates aboard the S.S. Christine were bad people. Mimik only wished Sam could’ve seen it. But there was no time to dwell on the past, he had to get the food to Soe and still talk with Stu. That already held a dark cloud over his head. 

Ray grabbed the base for the soup, he also cut up fresh chicken just for Soe, “My mama always said never trust a soup company that don’t cook fresh chicken or veggies. My mama, bless her soul, would never let any of her meals be frozen. She always cooked, and that’s where I learned to cook. My mama taught me everything I know, and now I’ll teach you how to make chicken noodle soup… the right way.” Ray winked at him and got to work showing how to dice to the chicken into small cubes, how to chop the carrots and celery, how to give it a nice bayou kick without it being too spicy. Mimik had to admit this was fun. He wanted to do more with Ray, maybe after he delivered the soup to Soe he would come back and ask if he could help out. 

The soup smelt great, Mimik wished he could’ve eaten some but Ray told him this was strictly for Soe, taste testing was not allowed. Mimik carried the soup on a small tray, Luna had stopped by and put some applesauce and crackers on the tray as well. Mimik entered his room and saw Soe sitting up and watching her favorite movie. 

“I brought some dinner for you.” He said presenting the tray to her. Soe smiled and touched his cheek, “Thank you it looks amazing.” 

“Oh you’ll have to thank Ray for that. It was his mama’s recipe, he just showed me how to make it for you.” 

Soe’s smile grew a little bigger at the thought of him cooking for her. “I hope it tastes as good as it looks. Who knows you might have a job in my café as head chef.” She smirked at him and gave the soup a try, “Oh my god… it’s delicious!” Mimik smiled, that’s what Ray was talking about, he wanted Mimik to give Soe the soup so he could take credit for the dish. Ray truly was a good man. He sat with Soe for a while, watching the movie and making sure she ate. When she was done she asked him to put another movie on and that she would take another nap. Mimik put the movie on and turned on the star lights, he picked up the tray and headed towards the kitchen. 

Ray wanted to take the tray and wash it but Mimik said he would do it. It was the least he could do for Ray after all the man did just make another meal for Soe without any complaints. While washing the dishes Mimik began to let his mind wander, is this what it would be like to work in a café? Could he handle that? he did want a future with Soe. So maybe he could be that for her, he could be everything and more. A smile crept onto his face and he felt like he could give up everything he was and be the only thing Soe needed. But those thoughts were kept short when he heard Stu laughing at a table with Lucas and everyone. Mimik looked at him and Stu waved, a shit-eating grin across his face, he would ruin everything for Mimik. And that’s why come tonight Mimik would devour Stu. 

\----

It was 1 am on the dot, and Mimik quietly crept out of his room. Poor Soe was so weak she barely even noticed when he moved from the bed. ‘It’s for the better.’ He thought. He made his way to storage, his mind racing with every possible outcome there could be for him. He could kill Stu, but what if Stu brought Lucas or the captain? What if they were waiting for Mimik to make the move? That would give them enough reason to kick him from the ship. And he would return home a failure. And worst of all he would lose Soe. Mimik shook his head, no he wouldn’t think like this, he was an apex predator, he was higher on the food chain than these humans. He could easily overpower one. He’s done it plenty of times before. 

The storage room was dark, barely lit by the swinging lights above, Mimik could make out Stu in the shadows. “I’m here so what do you want?” He huffed, Stu chuckled and stepped out into the light. Tossing a folder at him Stu sneered, “Read that.” 

Mimik picked it up, inside was Soe’s medical statement, everything seemed normal until… 

“You think I wouldn’t find you?” Stu cut through Mimik’s thoughts. 

“What?” 

“You don’t remember me do you?” Stu crept closer until he was under one of the lights. Mimik shook his head, he had no clue who this man was, from what Sam’s memories showed he was just another crewmate. 

“Can’t say I do… why are you someone important?” Mimik chuckled. 

Stu’s face contorted into anger and he began to change. The man before him no longer looked human, he was another imposter, someone from a different planet. Mimik knew him now. The four armed, opened jawed creature was Nymphus. Mimik and his kin and raided their planet a long time ago, before human kind started exploring space. Mimik growled, this wasn’t an ordinary imposter, it was his clan’s greatest rivals. “Oh you’ll see, do you remember what you did all those years back?” Stu questioned, never once taking his eyes off of Mimik as they both circled each other. Mimik slowly transforming into his true form, while Stu kept right on talking never once letting Mimik answer. 

“You killed my partner… You looked me in the eyes as I pleaded with you not to take her. I remember it clear as day, me and my men were tied up. You put your filthy claws on my wife and told me if I begged you would let her go. And you didn’t. You laughed and slit her throat. As she cried out trying to stop the bleeding you looked me in the eyes and laughed even harder.”   
Mimik remembers that, it was a long time ago, they were at war and his elders always told him to never take pity on anyone. And so he didn’t. “You stole from me. You stole my world, my family my everything! And you have the audacity to ask me why I’m so important?” Mimik didn’t know what to do, every fiber in his being was yelling at him to fight, to not stand there and listen to this bullshit. But he had to be strategic or else he could risk getting caught. “So because you took something from me I figured why not return the favor? Am I still not important enough to you?” Nymphus had a hint of sarcasm in his voice but he knew the threat was very much real. “What do you plan on doing?” Mimik asked, teeth showing and claws ready to dig into that flesh of Nymphus. 

“I plan on killing Soe. You know eye for an eye? And I think I’ll make you watch just as you made me.” Nymphus glared at him, and once Mimik heard the threat about Soe he lost control of himself. He lunged forwards and his jaw made contact with Nymphus’s shoulder and tore deep into it. Mimik tore out a good chunk of the creature’s flesh and spat it out. “You’re not going to lay a single finger on her do you fucking understand?!” He yelled tackling Nymphus to the ground, he began digging his claws into his chest, scratching, and digging at green colored flesh. Nymphus punched Mimik in the side of the face, causing him to topple over giving him the upper hand. But Mimik was quick and immediately dodged the oncoming kick from Nymphus. Mimik’s tendrils unleashed themselves and shot through Nymphus like he was nothing but paper. The fight was long and bloody. But Mimik still had the upper hand, despite Nymphus having two extra arms. 

They two panted neither of them wanting to give into exhaustion, Mimik charged once more and Nymphus took it head on. They wrestled on the floor for a bit before Mimik got back up top and before he could swing his claws down on the creature’s throat Nymphus dug his own claws into Mimik’s side. Mimik hissed in pain and got off holding his side as blood dripped form the wound. Nymphus stood, “You really are just a pathetic piece of shit aren’t you.” He teased and Mimik growled, “And you’re just a sad excuse for a warrior. No wonder your wife was so easy to kill. She didn’t really have anyone to protect her.” Nymphus screamed and charged at Mimik. Mimik smirked and his tendrils shot out, wrapping around the upper half and lower of Nymphus. 

“You son of a bitch! I’ll fucking kill you! I’ll-.” Mimik pulled the two halves apart, the skin ripping and tearing, and the organs fell to the floor. “You’re all talk and no bite. You weren’t worthy of a fight. Waste of my fucking time.” Mimik spat as he dropped the halves of the body. He knew he had a mess to clean up and thus began to clean up. When the blood was cleaned up and washed away he went to transform back, but something was wrong, he couldn’t. What was wrong with him? This had never been a problem before so why now… was it because he was injured? Hungry? No it couldn’t be so what was the problem? Before he could figure that out he needed to hide the body, there was no way he could just leave that here. He found a loose ceiling tile and pushed it up there, after wrapping it in a dirtied bed sheet that somehow made its way down here. He put the tile back and attempted once more. It was no use; he couldn’t turn back. He kept trying over and over but to no avail. 

He went to try once more when he heard the captain and Lucas, they were headed this way, quickly thinking he took a nearby vent and decided to find a place to hide away till he could turn back. He only prayed it wouldn’t be too long… Soe still needed him.


	11. Chapter 11

The captain heard a metal sound, he hushed Lucas and pointed towards the back of the room. “Sir what is it?” Lucas asked following the man’s finger to where he was pointing. It was dark in the storage room, and the light switch didn’t work, or rather it did but as soon as Lucas clicked the switch on the light blew out. The captain took out his gun and moved slowly towards the boxes, pushing them aside quickly he aimed the gun at a vent. There wasn’t anything there. “Maybe a mouse?” Lucas chimed in, hoping to raise the captain from his suspicions. “Aint no mouse… aint no way it could survive, even if it could, it wouldn’t survive long.” The captain said rubbing his chin. He knelt down and looked at the vent…

Mimik was panicking, he was in the vent the captain was getting close to, he sunk lower into the shadows, but he couldn’t go anywhere. If the man opened the vent they would see him and then he would have to kill them. He was afraid one of them would get away and then alert the others. There was no way he could take them all if they banded together and especially if he couldn’t blend in with them. God what was he going to do. The captain was getting closer and closer and Mimik readied his claws but suddenly Lucas fell back drawing the attention away from the vent and Mimik. 

“SIR!” 

There hanging from the upper vent was Stu’s body, well his true form, it dangled from its organs. “Who do you think this is?” 

“I’m not too sure it doesn’t look human…” The captain held a hand over his mouth, the body stunk, and it smelt like rotten eggs and mold. “Call a meeting make sure everyone is there! Go now!” Lucas ran towards the meeting room, the captain lingered behind, “God help us.” 

\----

The meeting alarm blared through the ship alarming Soe and the others. They all rushed to the room, still in their pajamas, they quickly entered and Soe looked around; Sam was no where to be found. ‘Where could he be?’ she thought searching the room and looking among the familiar faces. “Lucas what’s the meaning of this?” Milo asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Some of us got a ship to steer in the morning we need our rest.” Luna complained and Ray soothed his wife’s anger with a shoulder rub. 

“We found a body.” 

The room became silent, “What do you mean you found a body?” Milo asked. 

“I’m not sure who it is, it doesn’t look human, I figured it might be an imposter, but then who killed them?” 

Soe swallowed, Sam wasn’t here, what if Sam got attacked? What if he was hurt? Where would he be? She knew it could be a mistake, but she spoke up. 

“Has anyone seen Sam?” 

The room looked at her and then at each other, “No I can’t say I have not since he made you the soup and did the dishes.” Ray said, Milo and Luna said nothing. “So, what you’re saying is only two people have seen him and now he is nowhere to be found?” The captain entered the room, “If you’re implying he’s the imposter than I’m sorry captain but you’re full of shit.” Soe said. 

“Well if he was innocent wouldn’t he be here to defend himself?” Milo stated looking towards Soe. 

“We can only assume by process of elimination that he is the imposter.” Lucas said. 

“And how exactly are we supposed to believe that, Lucas?” Luna asked. 

“Yeah, and with no evidence? Seems like you’re trying to paint the boy as a murderer.” Ray said raising his eyebrows. 

That statement hit Lucas like a freight train. The more he tried to give reason the more they came back at him. He just needed one fucking second to speak! He looked over at the captain, praying for him to jump in, to take the wheel of this argument but the captain just stood there at the head of the table and watched. Then it hit him, “Can you all just shut up!” he yelled and it calmed the anger but just for a moment. “I want you to know that Sam could’ve been here. He could be fighting for his innocence and yet where is he? Where was he before all this happened? I know its scary and having an impostor on board makes it worse, but I can honestly say that this is the only option we have.” He paused and looked at the faces in the room with empathic eyes. “Honestly, we have to do what’s right for the safety of our crew. Do we want to risk the chance Sam is an impostor and him killing us all? Or do we want to find him and lock him away to protect ourselves?” 

“But what if you’re wrong?” Soe spoke up. 

This got the group going again, Lucas couldn’t take it and he let his anger get the best of him, “People… People! Goddamnit listen to me! I don’t want to speak for the man, but if he were fucking innocent he would fucking be here and guess what?! HE FUCKING ISN’T! So where the fuck is he? Do you want to risk the safety of our crewmates, Soe? All because you’re fucking Sam? You’re willing to risk the lives of everyone here just because the man gave you a quick fuck? How fucking pathetic do you have to be not to see that he is the danger here?”   
A huh fell over the room. Lucas didn’t realize how mean he had gotten, but he felt the eyes hover above him not on him. He felt the hot breath of something crawl down his spine and he tensed up. Lucas didn’t want to turn around, afraid of what might be there, but staring at the others he knew it wasn’t good. Swallowing his pride he looked up and came face to face with rows of sharp teeth. 

“I’m they danger here?” The creature spoke. Lucas shivered under the creature’s presence, Lucas wanted to run, but the creature put a clawed hand over the man’s shoulder. “Look, I get it. And as much as I would love for you all to run and hear you scream and beg for your life I have other priorities.” His snout nuzzled against Lucas’s neck, the multiple eyes glared out from the black fur looking around the room and staring at those who were here. “So now what were you saying about me being the danger here?” He growled and the captain looked at him, “What do you want?” He demanded and Mimik snickered. 

“Asking demands from me? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? All I want is for you all to hear me out. And I see you drawing your gun captain I would heavily discourage you from doing that unless you want Lucas’s blood on your hands.” The captain lowered his hand from his hip, “Alright well the room is yours what do you have to say.” 

“I’m Sam.” 

Soe couldn’t believe it, the creature before them was Sam? Her Sam? No it couldn’t be she couldn’t believe it, “Well actually my name isn’t Sam, I killed him back on my planet and took his place, my mission was to kill you all but…” He looks over at Soe and lowers his clawed hand off of Lucas’s shoulder. “I fell in love.” 

Lucas pushed Mimik away and James fired, shooting Mimik in the shoulder, angered Mimik rushed James and slammed him into the wall. Anger flaring in his eyes and he bared his teeth,   
“That FUCKING hurt you son of a bitch!” he stabbed his claws into the man and the gun fired again missing Mimik but it grazed Soe’s arm. Mimik twisted the claws deeper into James and soon he was tearing the man in half. “DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!” the anger raged through him and after he tore him in half Mimik chomped down on James’s organs. Everyone stared in horror but none more than Soe. She couldn’t believe it, the man she had loved, the man she spent those times with, the man she gave herself to, was nothing more than a horrid monster. She couldn’t take it, she screamed and ran out the room. Ray, Luna, Lucas, and Milo all chased after her. The captain stayed behind too scared to move. Mimik’s ears perked up and he looked over, a large toothy grin greeted the captain and Mimik walked over to him, clawed hands behind his back. 

The captain came chest to chest with the monster, well more like face to chest, the monster was huge compared to the captain. The Captain moved back just a sliver, to get a better look at the creature now that they were alone, everything had moved so fast. Between the killing of his co-captain and the rest of them running away, the captain felt it was the right thing to do to stay behind and die for his crew or fend off the creature as much as he could to protect them. The creature said nothing, but he extended his arm; a clawed finger pointing towards the captain. “If you beg for your life maybe I’ll let you live.” Mimik taunted. There was no going back now, Soe hated him. He knew it for sure so what was stopping him from going on a full on rager. 

Jeff swatted at Mimik’s hand, expecting him to move the claw from his stomach but it didn’t budge. And then Jeff looked down as he felt Mimik gently press a long talon into his stomach beside his belly button. A searing coolness spread across his stomach. It took a moment, but the sensation was unlike anything the captain had ever experienced… and he had been through a lot. It felt wet and cold and he knew he needed to apply pressure. He leaned against the wall; the sliced skin screamed the moment he placed his hand upon it. The coldness turned into a fire under the skin, it felt like a chemical burn but so much worse. Jeff held back the urge to scream. He was the captain and he needed to show his crew that he had what it takes to keep them safe. 

Mimik noticed the blood running down Jeff’s fingers and soaked into this shirt. Mimik licked his lips, drool began to fall from his mouth. The bloodlust was to strong and he had to give in. ‘Sorry Soe.’ He thought but if they all hated him then so be it. He picked up Jeff and slammed him onto the table, digging his claws deep inside of the man, he could feel everything, the monster tearing his stomach open, his organs getting taken out one by one. He was too tired to lift up his gun, he gave in to the pressure, but the blood loss was getting to him and as he closed his eyes for the final time the only thought he had running through his mind was. 

“I was able to keep them safe.”


	12. Chapter 12

Mimik left the meeting room, lowered himself to the ground and sniffed. He could track Soe easily, her smell was so familiar to him he could probably find her without even needing to see. But someone was with her, someone he didn’t know. It didn’t smell like Ray or Luna, or hell even Lucas so that meant only Milo was left. Mimik growled, that bastard was always after his Soe, he wouldn’t let them be alone, not when she was vulnerable. Mimik took off towards the med bay. 

\---

“It doesn’t look like it needs stitches.” Milo said examining the wound Soe got from the stray bullet. Soe was looking down at her wound but she wasn’t paying any attention to what he was saying. Soe was hurt, she couldn’t believe she got played like this. She felt so betrayed by Sam… or Mimik as he said. God she hated him. He toyed with her heart and emotions like that. Why? Why would he do that? She couldn’t figure out an answer, her stomach churned and she felt the stomach acid at the back of her throat. She moved from Milo’s touch and threw up into the trash can. “You ok?” Milo asked patting her back. Soe didn’t answer, she couldn’t not at the moment anyways, when she was done she nodded. “Just feeling ill is all.” 

Milo looked through the cabinet for something to help settle her stomach, but there wasn’t anything to use. He shut it and went back to tending her wound. 

“I’m sorry Lucas went off like that on you.” 

“It’s fine.”

“Is it? Because you seem very upset and hurt by it.” Milo raised an eyebrow. Soe sighed and once her arm was bandaged she pulled it away and hugged it to her body. 

“Of course I’m upset! The one I thought I loved is an imposter and has been this entire time. I opened up to him, I did things with him, god I… I said I loved him!” she began to cry. Milo pulled her in close and hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry. That must be so rough for you.” She hugged him back. Unaware to the two a shadow lingered just outside the door. 

\---

Mimik couldn’t believe it, he could see the shadows behind the foggy glass get close and then pull apart. Milo had made his move and that enraged Mimik, he slammed the door open and looked at his scared prey. Milo on the left and Soe on his right. “I thought you loved me!” he hissed out, Soe stood up, she wasn’t going to let him make a meal out of her. “No I never loved you, I loved Sam and YOU aren’t him! You were never him!” Soe yelled back, Mimik sunk away but only grew angrier, he stomped over to her and grabbed her, “If I cant have you NO ONE CAN!” His jaws opened wide and right before he could bite down Milo threw a tin at him. Mimik stopped and turned his attention to him. 

“You have to let her go… She… She isn’t yours. She doesn’t want to be with you anymore you have to let her go!” Milo pleaded, shaking and holding a scalpel. 

“I can’t… I can’t lose her… she’s the only one who’s ever loved me.” Mimik sounded sad, Milo felt the sting of pain and he felt bad for the monster. Mimik lowered his claws, what was he doing, he needed to stop this, Soe would never come to him if he continued on like this… 

“I… I love Sam…” Soe spoke softly, walking towards Milo, she got close to him and grabbed the scalpel from him. She moved towards Mimik, touching his chin and having him look her in the eyes she leaned in for a hug and said, “Not a monster like you!” and stabbed him. Mimik roared in pain and the two pushed past him. Mimik removed the scalpel and threw it onto the ground. Fuck emotions, this shit was personal now. 

\----

“Do you realize what the fuck you’ve just done!?” Milo screamed as the two ran towards Navigation. 

“I had to do something! He would’ve killed us both!” Soe yelled back, they made their way to the door and hammered on it. Begging to be let inside. When the doors opened they were greeted by a panicked Ray and Luna. Lucas was in the corner not really saying a word. He seemed to be in shock. 

“Oh my god child you made it!” Luna cried hugging Soe tightly as Ray sighed with relief. 

“We thought you was a goner sweetie. Glad to know you’re safe. But what about Sam?” Ray asked. 

Soe looked away, Milo was the first to speak, “S-Soe stabbed him and we ran. I’m not sure if he followed us but we’re safe in here right?” 

The five looked at each other, sure the doors locked but not against something as strong as Mimik. Luna gave a grim look and Ray just shook his head. “T-there is an escape ship… in the storage room. The Captain was showing me before the body was found.” Lucas said. “It wont get us home but… it will get us to the nearest planet and we… we can call to be picked up. We can destroy the ship, it’ll blow up everything and it should kill that son of a bitch.” Lucas seemed to be okay now with that threat in mind. Luna and Ray agreed with the plan, Milo soon joined in and Soe finally nodded in agreement. 

\-----

How could she fucking do this to him? He said he loved her, he said he wanted to be with her, and now here she was stabbing him and then taking off with… with… MILO?! Of all people him? The one who tried so hard to hit on her and make her stay with him, why was she with him?! He didn’t care right now, he needed to find her, needed to find them, and get his mission over with. 

He followed the trail leading towards the navigation. He knew she was in there. They all were in there. He went and knocked on the door, he heard the murmurs stop and no one said a word, “I know you’re in there. You can’t hide from me. What are you planning on doing? Running forever? You can’t out run me. I’m the alpha and all you are is my prey.” Mimik placed an ear against the door and heard a foreign noise but the smell made him back away. Someone was pointing a gun at the door. 

“You stay away from us you hear?!” Luna yelled, a southern twang to her voice, had she always been southern? Mimik didn’t know and now he didn’t really care. He chuckled at the thought of storming in there and just tearing them all to shreds. But something stopped him as he tried to push forwards. He felt guilt… why was he feeling guilty!? Soe was the one who betrayed him! 

But yet… he still loved her. Ray talked next, “Son I aint asking for much, just let us go and we’ll leave ya in peace…” 

“Sure.” 

Ray looked at everyone, he whispered to them, “That was easy.” He walked towards the door and cautiously opened it, Luna still held the gun up ready to fire at anything that harmed her husband. Ray looked up at the giant monster, “T-thank you son.” Mimik just wanted Soe, once she came out he would take her and run. Ray motioned for them to come out one by one, Soe was the last to come out, perhaps the guilt was causing her to stay behind. Mimik looked at her, and his heart ached. He grabbed her and as soon as he did Luna fired. But missed. She was a bad shot after all. 

Milo grabbed Soe and ran, Ray tailing them. Lucas too. Luna soon followed, after firing another shot this time hitting his arm. He growled and looked at her, “You fucking bitch!” he was in hot pursuit. 

“It’s okay if you run, baby! It’s the thrill of the hunt that makes me crave you! Just remember; once I find you, your little fucking game of tag is over!” the threat was a promise and Soe knew it. They couldn’t hide forever, once they hit the stairway towards storage she stopped. Confusion from the group as they looked at her, “He wants me. I can buy you guys some time if you want. I can run around, give me an estimate when I should head down to the storage room.” Lucas looked at his watch, “The ship needs about 15 to start up, possibly 20 at most. Are you sure you can do this?” 

Soe sighed, she had to, it was the only way they would be safe. “I’ll come with. Luna give me the gun, I’ll fall behind and keep an eye on Soe.” Milo said, Soe smiled, maybe there was hope after all. Luna handed the gun over, “He’ll smell you though.” Ray said, “Here take this.” Soe handed Milo her cardigan, “This should throw him off.” Milo took it and wrapped it around his person. 

“I sure hope so, you two be safe, remember 15 mins 20 tops you get back to storage as fast as you can if you aren’t here by the time it’s ready….” 

The group turned to Lucas, knowing exactly what he was going to say, “Well… you… just be careful ok?” Lucas turned and went down the stairs, Luna followed after and Ray looked at the two. “You protect this angel you hear me boy?” Milo nodded and Ray gave him a pat of approval. He looked at Soe, smiled and hugged her, “You be safe too you hear me?” 

Soe sniffled, leaning into the hug, “Yes sir.”


	13. Chapter 13

Soe walked down the hallway, the lights were turned off leaving her with only the hue of the safety lights, she felt like she was in a haunted house only the threat was real. She looked behind her and saw Milo ducking in and out of shadows, if Mimik was as great as he said he was Soe feared the worst. She could hear the clicking of his nails against the tiles, his breathing loud and close. Soe couldn’t back down, not now she needed to buy them some time. She wanted to start running but her stomach began churning again. She couldn’t find a trash can and so she let it go onto the floor. 

Mimik came around the corner and she looked up at him with fearful eyes. 

“You remind me of a rabbit… a cute,” he took a step forward.

“Little.” Another one.

“Scared rabbit.” He was right in front of her now. Soe looked over the creature, he was clearly a wolf, or a larger breed of one, but he was bipedal, and his claws were huge. He had black fur, dark as space but it was scattered with multiple eyes all glaring at her with a crimson glow. His teeth were long and sharp, she couldn’t imagine what they feel like. Black tendrils came out from his back, she counted three, her eyes returning to the two larger ones.

Mimik knelt down in front of her, Milo watching gun raised and ready for when Mimik would strike, he stared at her. All the emotions he felt for her came flooding back, but he knew deep down in his heart they couldn’t be together, but still hope was stronger than the doubt and he spoke softly to her. 

“Was it fun?” 

Soe looked up at him, she didn’t see a monster, she saw Sam… Her Sam. She smiled and looked at him, “It was fun.” 

“Are you happy?” 

“I will be.”

Mimik tried not to show weakness, but with Soe it wasn’t possible, he shivered and tried to hold back a choked sob but Soe knew instantly he was crying. “You’re just like that. Just like everyone else, despite being different, you’re the same as us. Let’s talk about it ok?” Soe lifted up her hand to his fur and touched his cheek. 

“What should we talk about?” He reached out to touch her hand. Soe offered a small chuckle and said, “You’re nervous right?” 

Mimik trembled, he was scared, scared of what they would do to him. Was this a trick? Was she tricking him and hoping he wouldn’t notice the ambush? He wanted to relax against her touch, wanted to hug her and breathe in her scent but he couldn’t instead he settled on telling her how he felt. 

“I’m really happy I got to meet you. Because now I’m not so alone anymore.” 

Milo couldn’t take this anymore, he was watching Soe empathize with this monster! The same monster that tore through their crewmates! He took aim and shot, it hit Mimik in the right shoulder, he growled out and tightened his grip on Soe’s hand. He was hurting her, and she tried to pull away, but he looked at her, his fur standing up and all the eyes glared at her. “This is what you were doing? You were waiting till I was vulnerable, and you decided to hurt me? How fucking low.” He pushed her aside and turned to Milo. He was ready to charge again when he saw Milo reload the gun aiming it right at him. He chuckled, “You all are so pathetic and to think I fucking loved you!” he was aiming that last statement towards Soe. 

Soe stood up and was heading towards Milo, Milo pushed her behind him as to act as a shield in case Mimik charged. “Oh I see… You’re with him now. How quickly that changed.” Milo didn’t want to hear it, but he was hoping it was the truth. That Soe had picked him. He would protect her, after all he wasn’t a monster. “I opened up to you, I could’ve killed you right when I met you, but I didn’t! you… you made me want to experience life for once. I wanted to experience it with you. What happened Soe? Were you just in love with the thought of not being lonely anymore? Is that why you clung to me? I loved you. But I don’t understand why you don’t love me…” 

“Because you’re a monster who killed my friends.” 

She had said friends like they all knew each other since diapers, but Mimik knew that wasn’t true, she said she knew how they treated Sam so why was she all buddy-buddy with them now? He inched closer and Milo fired, missing but hitting a light above his head, he chuckled as the lights around them flickered casting and eerie atmosphere around the three. “Oh, I’m going to have so much fucking fun tearing you all apart.” 

Mimik ran at them, Milo and Soe took off down the hall running as fast as they could. But with Mimik on their heels there really wasn’t much they could do. Milo looked down at this watch. It had been enough time for them to get the ship going it was going to be tough shaking this hunter, but they just had to run towards the ship and hope they could get out before Mimik got in. He pulled Soe along and they headed towards the stairs. That was it! He could get them inside and he would shut the door and press the emergency lock! There was no way Mimik could get through the locked door at least not without a key. The rushed towards the door, Mimik howled out, “You can’t escape me!”

Soe saw a stray fire extinguisher and grabbed it, turning around she pulled the safety latch and sprayed into the hallway. White fog filled the area and she didn’t stop till it was finished, Milo grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. “Come on we have to go. We can’t linger anymore.” Soe nodded and remember something. “My plant!” Milo lost his grip as she ran towards the greenhouse, the fog was clearing just barely and Milo stayed quiet, he tried hard to hear movement in the hallway but nothing. Suddenly he felt something touch his back and he spun to look but nothing was there. What had just touched him. “S-Soe?” he called out, but Soe didn’t respond. He felt it again and then he was being slammed into the ceiling and then the floor. Over and over, it felt like he had been in a car crash that never ended. The pain spread fire through his head and went through is body. He had dropped the gun when he was picked up. Milo only hoped Soe would come and save him. 

Mimik dropped the man and stalked over him, he stepped on Milo’s back and dug a nail into him. The man below him hissed in pain and Mimik had to admit he loved seeing this man groan in pain. “Where is she?”   
“Fuck you.” 

Typical response, Mimik rolled his eyes, like he hadn’t heard that before. “Do better. Now where is she?” 

“I said FUCK YOU!” Milo spat and Mimik sighed in an annoyance. “You get one more chance, tell me where she is and hell I’ll let you go. No tricks, nothing, you can go. Just tell me where she is.” 

\---

Soe knew it was risky and stupid, but she couldn’t leave that little plant behind. She opened the door and found it right by her laptop, she picked it up and cradled it, she quickly ran out and back towards Milo. She saw him leaning against the wall, he looked gravely injured, there was blood on the floor and Mimik was no where to be seen. Did Milo chase Mimik away, Soe wasn’t sure but she knew Milo needed to get to Lucas quickly. Who knew how badly his injuries were? Soe wrapped her arm around Milo and he coughed up blood, he was in no condition to move at all, it was all up to her. 

The watch rang out it was past the minutes they told them, she moved as quickly as she could with Milo clinging to her. They made it into the storage, Luna and Ray were waiting for them, when they saw them they ran over to help. Milo fell to the ground and Ray went to his side to see what needed more medical attention. Soe yelled out for Lucas, the man came out with a first aid kit. “Please help him he’s badly injured.” Soe cried and Luna hugged Soe, she patted her head and told her, “It’s okay sweetheart it’s over that monster can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Suddenly a scream rang out and the three turned to look at the cause, Ray had been impaled. Luna tried to run to her husband, but Lucas held her back. Soe looked to see who had done this and Milo was standing behind Ray. A Chelsea grin across his face making him look in human. “M-Milo what did you…?” Soe began to question but Ray got thrown towards them landing at the feet of his wife. Luna knelt down pleading with Ray to hold on, but the loss of blood was too much, and he held his wife’s hand and with his last strength he leaned up to kiss her. Ray gave out, his body limp and the life drained from his body. Luna shook him gently, not getting a reaction she pleaded, “Ray… Ray! Don’t you leave me! Open your eyes please baby!” When Luna knew there was nothing she could do she cried into his chest, “Please don’t leave me here my love.” 

Soe couldn’t bring herself to look at the corpse of Ray. He was so lovely towards her, so welcoming and loving… and now he was dead. She looked over to Milo, his mouth had opened largely wide and a long tongue came out, it was like he was mocking them. Soe knew it wasn’t Milo, she stood her ground and looked at him. “You can drop the disguise you asshole.” She wasn’t playing anymore. She was angry, Mimik had shrugged and the Milo flesh suit tore and ripped. It was a sick slick sound as it fell to the floor and Mimik emerged. Fur matted with blood and bits of flesh and organs. Mimik giggled childishly and Soe shot him a look, “You killed him. You killed Ray. How could you? He loved you and this is how you repay him?” 

Mimik was examining his nails, clearly not interested in anything she had to say anymore, emotions were gone this time and he wanted to take everything away from her just as she did him. 

“You clearly have something to say to me so why not just come out and fucking say it! Stop taking innocent lives!” She yelled so loud it actually shocked him. But he crept closer. “Geez Soe, I had no idea you were that desperate to talk to me. Had I known you only wanted to talk I wouldn’t have killed all those people.” 

Soe huffed, “Why did you in the first place?” tears were about to fall down her cheeks it was clear by the way she tried not to blink. Mimik loved the fear that he caused but he loved the pain and suffering even more. He would hit her where it hurt and make sure she suffered for hurting him so badly. “Because you broke my fucking heart. But that’s ok. Because when I’m done with your friends, you’re going to beg me to kill you too.” Luna, in a rage, picked up the gun lying next to her dead husband and pointed it at Mimik. “You fucking bastard! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill-.” Another tendril attack, it stabbed Luna through her shoulder, stunned Mimik landed another tendril attack this time in her stomach. 

The blow was fatal and Mimik brought her close to him, “You were so annoying. I’m so glad to finally end your pathetic life.” He threw her body to the side and looked back at the two remaining. Soe shook, no longer in anger but now knowing that Mimik had full intent on killing all of them, he moved closer to her and looked down at her. Lucas slowly made his way back into the ship if anything he could still get him and Soe out of here. 

“Do you want to beg for your life now?” Mimik asked, touching her cheek gently, Soe shivered but stood her ground. 

“I’m not begging you for anything.” Her eyes were shut tightly. She didn’t want to see her death. She didn’t even want to think of it. 

“I should just let you live…” 

Soe opened her eyes and looked up at the creature. Confusion spread across her face, why was he changing his mind now? He had no problem killing the others so why now? He was grinning, well as much of a grin as a monster like him could muster. Soe grabbed her stomach again. It felt like she was being stabbed. She didn’t understand why, but as she looked back at him she finally understood. 

“N-no…” Tears gathered into the corners of her eyes and Mimik let out a low chuckle. 

“That’s right, you’re pregnant… how’s it feel to be a mother?” 

Soe shook her head, she didn’t want this, it wasn’t supposed to be HIS baby it was supposed to be Sam’s. She felt so betrayed, she wanted nothing more than to escape this nightmare,   
Lucas had gotten the escape ship to start up, he just needed to get Soe inside, but he didn’t want to risk going out there. He had seen what the impostor did to his fellow shipmates did he want the same fate? But when he heard Soe scream he got the courage and went to the opening of the ship and called out for Soe. Mimik looked over. He had forgotten Lucas was even here. Who should he deal with first? Soe or Lucas? Soe was closer to him but he wanted to make her suffer as everyone died. She would be the only survivor and besides, she was going to have his child it was only fair that she lived. Mimik ran past Soe so quickly she didn’t even realize he had. Lucas was ready, a needle behind his back, once the creature reached out towards him Lucas stabbed him in the shoulder and watched as the creature howled in searing pain. 

Mimik retreated just a little bit, what the fuck did Lucas just stab him with, it didn’t matter soon he would kill the man and then… then… his vision was blurring, he felt weak and sleepy. He fell onto the platform below and Lucas looked over at Soe. “Come on!” he screamed and Soe nodded, she ran up the ramp and got into the ship. As Lucas closed the door she watched as Mimik laid there unmoving. She wanted to cry, she felt bad for him but not bad enough, all the pain he put her through in the last couple of hours erased all feelings she had for him. Now all that mattered was getting out of there alive. Lucas looked at her, “Before we departed Ray set a timer for the ship to explode. A kind of defense mechanism to stop any impostors aboard. It should be starting soon. But we still need to leave. The doors will open once we press this button, but I need help driving this thing. Do you think you can manage?” 

Soe nodded, she moved over towards the co-pilot’s seat, flying wasn’t her strong suit, but they did teach her in the event something like this would occur. They buckled in and readied themselves for takeoff, the doors slowly opened, and a loud alarm began to blare as the countdown to self-destruct began. Mimik had been pushed by the heavy space wind towards the back of the ship. He was fully aware of what was happening, but he couldn’t move. He just watched as the ship took off. Soe and Lucas leaving him behind. And he didn’t blame them. Why would they save him? He just murdered everyone on board. He didn’t deserve to be rescued or saved. But the one thing he did know was… he wasn’t going to die here. He had just enough strength to crawl towards a heavy space suit. The kind used to make emergency repairs outside of the ship. He slipped it on slowly, each part counting down with the timer, he was unsure he would even make it. When the timer hit 0 the ship exploded. The fire consumed everything around him, and it sent him flying out into space. The final piece of the suit was the helmet which he held in his hands, he watched as the ship scattered into pieces through space. He floated along with it, slowly turning back into Sam. He could just die like this, floating along through space like nothing really mattered. He could just hear how the elders would mock him and yell at him. He had failed his mission. He couldn’t go home. He would be an outcast.   
Perhaps dying would’ve been easier. He closed his eyes and drifted for a while. 

\---

Soe and Lucas relaxed in their seats. Lucas had set the ship to auto pilot and unbuckled himself. He went to Soe’s side and looked at her, “You okay?” she looked up at him and unbuckled herself. Getting up she hugged him and began crying. Lucas let a few tears drop. It was a sad moment, and the two were able to finally reflect on everything they had lost. Between the sobs and constant apologies Soe finally said something that shocked the doctor. “I’m pregnant…” 

\---

A dark shadow fell over Mimik and when he opened his eyes he saw a ship above him. It was unfamiliar to him and as a clawed hook swam towards him he couldn’t help but smirk, he was being saved. He had time to redeem himself. Once aboard he would murder everyone and leave no one behind. The claw opened up and took him in. Cradling him like a toy in a machine. It retreated back into the ship and once it was hoisted up and the platform below him shut he was dropped onto it. He looked around but saw no one, he weakly stood up and readied himself. A door opened and someone stepped inside. The first thing he noticed were two small pet like creatures that resembled the crewmen in suits. One was white and had an elf hat on, the other blue with a green leaf on top of his head and finally the person who entered…. No… it couldn’t be. Mimik looked at them with wide eyes, it couldn’t be…. it just couldn’t! 

“Long time no see Mimik… How’s it hanging.”


End file.
